La Sélection
by Xinmara
Summary: 24 filles, un objectif: le Prince, et avec la couronne. Mais pour Hermione Granger, ce n'est pas aussi simple, car cela signifie renoncer à l'élu de son cœur... UA. Dramione OU Ron/Hermione, à découvrir!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! C'est Xin!  
Ceci est une nouvelle histoire: ce sera soit un Dramione, soit un Ron/Hermione ! On verra à la fin!  
L'histoire est inspirée de le trilogie _La Sélection_ de Kiera Kass, mais avec beaucoup de changements et une adaptation avec les personnages d'Harry Potter. C'est un UA.  
**

**Evidemment, aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tous sont à JK Rowling!**

**Merci beaucoup à tous!**

* * *

La Sélection:  
Chapitre 1:

"C'est hors de question! Combien de fois je vais devoir te le dire?!"

Je quitte le salon en claquant la porte et je vais m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Je m'écroule sur le lit.

Comment est-ce qu'on a pu en arriver là?

Mon petit frère, Teddy rentre dans ma chambre, et vient se poser sur mon lit, à coté de moi. Je le regarde tendrement: il a 7 ans, mais est petit pour son age, ce qui fait qu'on lui en donne seulement 5.

"- Dit Mione, pourquoi Maman elle fait la tête?"

_Alala mon ange si seulement tu pouvais comprendre_. Je décide de lui expliquer malgrès tout.

"- Dit, tu connais la Sélection?

-Naaaan.

-Et bien, tu sais que notre pays, Hogward, est dirigé par un roi?

-Vouiii

-Et bien pour devenir roi, le prince doit se marier, et là il devient roi.

-D'accord.

-Et le roi et la reine ont un fils. Et cette année, il a 17 ans, l'âge où il doit trouver sa femme et se marier.

-D'accord.

-Or, depuis la naissance du pays, il a été décidé que la reine serait une fille issue du peuple et non pas d'un autre pays. On a donc créé La Sélection.

-La quoi?

-La Sélection mon ange.

-C'est quoi?

-Attends, je vais t'expliquer! En fait, ils envoyent un formulaire d'inscription à toutes les filles de 16, 17 et 18 ans du pays; elles les remplissent si elles en ont envie, et il y en as 24 qui sont tirées au sort. Elles partent vivre au chateau royal et là, c'est une compétition qui permetra au prince de savoir avec laquelle il veut se marier. Et celle qui gagne devient la Princesse d'Hogward.

-Et Maman elle râle pour quoi? Elle aime pas la Sélection?

-Oh si elle l'aime! C'est juste que je ne veux pas m'inscrire.

-Pourquoi? Tu ne veux pas devenir la Princesse?

-Je ne sais pas... Et toi, tu aimerais que je sois la Princesse?

-Oui! Parce que t'es troooop jolie!

-Merci mon ange!

-Mais Mione, pourquoi tu veux pas?"

Ah. La fameuse question. Pourquoi moi, Hermione Jean Granger ne voulais pas participer à la Sélection était simple: j'avais déjà un homme dans ma vie. Seulement, ma mère ne le savait pas et n'était pas près de le savoir. Je m'explique: notre beau pays est divisé en différentes castes numérotée de Un à Huit, les Huits étant les plus pauvres et les exclus de la société, et les Un étant la cour royale. Ma famille et moi même sommes des Cinqs – la caste des artistes- tandis que mon copain est un Six – caste aidant les autres castes et travaillant dans les usines- . Le problème, c'est qu'on prend la caste de son mari. Et comme ma mère tient avant tout à la réussite de ses filles chéries, surtout depuis que ma sœur a réussie à épouser un Quatre, je ne pense pas que ma mère soit pour cette union. Mais tant pis. J'économise et en jour, il frappera à ma porte, ira voir mon père et lui demandera ma main. Je souris en imaginant ce passage.

Le bruit de l'horloge me fais redescendre sur Terre. Mes plus grands frères et soeur étant partis, c'est maintenant à moi, en tant qu'ainé, d'aider ma mère dans ses tâches quotidienne. Je descend donc mettre la table, mon frère sur les Talons.

Le temps que j'ai passé dans ma chambre n'a pas réussi à calmer ma mère, au contraire.

Pendant que j'installe la table, elle me lance des regards lourds de reproche. Ma mère est comme ça: sans te crier dessus, elle réussit a te faire sentir coupable et a tout lui céder. L'autorité en personne. Mais j'ai l'habitude et je continue comme si de rien était. Évidemment, elle n'allait pas me laisser m'en sortir aussi bien. Ç'aurait été beaucoup trop simple.

La famille, c'est-à-dire ma mère, Molly, mon père, Arthur, ma petite soeur, Gabrielle et mon petit frère, Teddy; commençait à peine à manger, quand ma mère sort tout sourire une feuille de sa poche et la pose sur la table comme si c'était la huitième merveille du monde.

"- Devinez quoi. Dit elle en la désignant du doigt

C'est quoi, c'est quoi? Demanda ma petite sœur hyper excitée

Figurez-vous que c'est le formulaire pour participer à la Sélection, c'est une chance inouïe hein Hermione?"

Et voilà. Maintenant, toute la famille me regarde. Bravo M'man. Elle vient de me rappeler un point très important: en effet, les familles des filles reçoivent une somme d'argent importante par semaine de présence au château. Et comme l'hiver approche, nous risquons de manquer d'argent. Ma mère cherche donc encore une fois à me faire culpabiliser. Je soupire.

Mon regard croise celui de mon père, qui me dit que je participe si j'en ai envie, que ce n'est pas grave pour l'argent, qu'on se débrouillera, et que de toute façon il sera fier de moi.

Ma soeur sauve le reste du repas qui aurait était silencieux si elle ne nous avez pas parlé du projet de son dernier tableau – elle est peintre, tout comme mon père -.

Après manger, je monte me préparer. Je pique un peu de maquillage en cachette à ma mère ( normalement je ne peux m'en mettre que lors des représentations que nous donnons avec ma mère ), j'attache ma masse de cheveux bouclés en un simple chignon, et, bravant le couvre-feu, je sors par la fenêtre.

Je me glisse dans l'ombre que forment les arbres sur l'herbe du jardin, et monte dans le grand chêne, dans lequel est perché une petite cabane, à l'abri des regards.

Je rentres dans la cabane à quatre pattes, car le plafond est trop bas pour que je m'y tienne debout.

Je souris en voyant qu'il m'attend déjà. Je me jette à son cou.

"- Ron!". Il est grand, roux avec des beaux yeux verts et des taches de rousseur. Il est magnifique.

Comme chaque soir, on discute de nos journées. Évidemment, la conversation s'oriente – encore – sur cette damnée Sélection. C'est évidemment lui qui la démarre:

"- Alors, tu as reçu le formulaire?

-Ouais, au grand bonheur de ma mère...

-A ce point là?

-M'en parle pas! Elle m'a harcelé toute la journée pour que je le remplisse!

-Parce que tu ne l'a pas remplit?

-Tu vas pas t'y mettre! Tu sais bien que je n'ai aucune raison de participer! T'avoir toi suffit à mon bonheur!"

Je me penche pour l'embrasser, mais il se détourne. Il me prend les main et plonge son regard dans le mien.

"-Écoute Hermione. Inscris-toi. Comme ça, je suis sure que tu n'auras aucun regret en me choisissant.

Il m'empêche de le couper.

-Je sais que tu penses que tu n'auras aucun regret, mais tu penseras toujours que tu aurais pu être reine et non pas l'épouse d'un Six".

Et voilà. Il remet ça sur le tapis. Il est complexé par sa caste car il préférait pouvoir m'offrir des cadeaux et une caste plus élevée par le mariage. Il ne veux pas que je connaisse les difficultés de la vie de Six. Il n'a pas compris que l'avoir suffit à mon bonheur.

Il interromps encore mes pensées.

"Fais-le pour nous Hermione". Et il s'en va.

Je retourne chez moi par la petite fenêtre et dort.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

" Hermione Jean Granger! Pour l'amour de Dieu lève-toi!". Ma mère peine à me réveiller. Je bougonnes: je n'ai pas eu mes huit heures de sommeil cette nuit, à cause de mon escapade.

"- Hermione, nous avons discuté avec ton père hier soir...

\- ...

-Nous avons décidé que si tu acceptes de participer à la Sélection, tu pourrais garder la moitié de tes revenus

-Hein?! Mais...

-De toute façon, tu as 17 ans, donc tu n'aurais pas tardé à être indépendante. Tu pourras aussi te produire en solo, signer tes propres contrats.

-Tu es sûre que je peux?

-Bien sur! Tu sais ce que je pense: tu es la meilleure chanteuse, pianiste et violoncelliste que je connaisse! Tu n'auras aucun problème, croit moi!

-Bon, ben, j'accepte..."

Toute fier d'elle, ma mère repart en courant chercher le formulaire.

Je descend dans la cuisine, heureuse moi aussi: de toute façon, je comptais déjà m'inscrire pour Ron, mais maintenant, grâce à la proposition de ma mère, je pourrais en plus économiser pour notre mariage! Cela vaux bien le coup de s'inscrire à un jeu débile où je n'ai aucune chance d'être sélectionnée!

Je remplis donc le fameux formulaire: c'était assez banal: nom, prénom, caste,age, taille, poids, couleur des yeux et des cheveux, nombre de langues parlées, niveau d'instruction ( parce qu'elle n'est pas la même pour les Six et les Septs), métier, compétence.

Je remplie donc fidèlement: Granger, Hermione, Cinq, 17 ans, 1m70 ( je suis du coup plutôt grande) pour 55 kilos, yeux marron ( j'hésite de noter "chocolat"), cheveux bruns et bouclés ( voir embrouillés), musicienne et chanteuse. Je rajoute avec fierté que je parle trois langues: l'anglais, l'espagnol et le français. Je rajoute chant, violon et piano dans "compétence".

Pour plaisanter, je me tourne vers mon père:

"- Dis, tu crois que " pouvoir faire la grasse mat' jusqu'à 15 heures" rentre dans ce qu'ils appellent compétence?

-Bien sur ma puce. Tu devrais aussi rajouter "capable d'engloutir un repas pour quinze personne à moi seule"

-Mais oui bien sur! Nous coupe ma mère! Et rajoute que tu es une sauvageonne aussi! Comme ça tu es sure d'être prise!"

Elle vérifie que j'ai fini, puis annonce qu'on portera le formulaire au Bureau Administratif dès que je serais prête.

Je monte dans ma chambre, réussit au bout de 20 minutes à dompter mes cheveux et je me met un peu de gloss sur mes lèvres: je veux être présentable pour les personnes qui s'occupent du Bureau, et surtout pour ma mère. J'enfile un chemisier bleu et mon jean habituel avec des bottines noires qu'un Trois à offert à ma mère quand elle était plus jeune.

Quand je redescend, ma soeur me siffle et ma mère me dit " Tu es jolie comme un coeur, je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais ne pas gagner". Merci Maman.

Nous nous dépêchons d'y aller. Il y a un monde fou: des filles accompagnées de leur mères, de toutes castes sont présentes. Nous rejoignons la file qui patiente pour le photographe, mais ma mère se fait interpeller:

"-Molly!". Je manque de m'étrangler en voyant qui l'appelle: la mère de Ron. C'est elle qu'on appelle quand on a les moyens de se payer une Six pour faire le ménage.

Ma mère se retourne et nous allons lui faire la bise. Elle nous explique qu'elle est venue pour me soutenir. Je crois qu'elle aurait aimé avoir une fille pour qu'elle puisse participer. Elle explique qu'hier soir, elle faisait le ménage chez des Deux et qu'elle a entendu que le tirage au sort n'existait pas, que les Sélectionnées sont choisies avec soin. Elle pense également qu'il y a eu des fuites, ce que ma mère confirme en jetant un coup d'oeil autour de nous: certaines filles sortent à peine du travail tandis que d'autres sont maquillées à la truelle.

Ma mère ne baisse cependant pas les bras: elle me confie qu'elle me trouve beaucoup jolie que toutes les autres. La mère de Ron ajoute:

"- Bien sur Hermione! D'ailleurs, mon fils ne cesse de parler de la beauté des filles Granger!

-Qu'il est gentil! Lui répond ma mère. D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, il va bien?

-Oh oui! D'ailleurs, Molly, entre nous, je pense qu'il est amoureux!

Mon coeur fait un raté.

-Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça?

-Et bien, ces temps si il est plus heureux. Et il met de l'argent de coté! Je suis sur que c'est pour une demande en mariage!"

Hein? Sa famille a du mal a boucler les fins de mois et lui il économise? Je ne sais pas si je veux le baffer ou l'embrasser.

Et,... Il veut me demander en mariage? Ça y est, c'est officiel, je suis la personne la plus heureuse du monde.

"Suivante!". Le photographe m'appelle. Je me recoiffe et lui envoie le sourire le plus radieux de tout Hogward.

* * *

**Fin du premier chapitre!**

**Une review s'il vous plait, que je saches si je met la suite ou non!**

**Bisous bisous **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello tout le monde! Merci à tous les revieweurs et les lecteurs, j'vous n'aimes :)**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Maya: la suite est là ;)**

**tsukio: Whaou! Ta review est super longue et constructive!  
Donc pour le chois des persos,ne t'inquiète pas: le caractère n'est pas respecté! Ce n'est pas Drago=Maxon mais plutôt Drago s'il était prince. Quand à Hermione, c'est une battante, une vrai! Elle peut avoir des hésitations, mais pas changer d'avis toutes les vingts secondes, ne t'inquiète pas. Pareil pour les parents d'Hermy.  
Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas rude et je ne me décourage** pas!

**Miakalily:**** Moi aussi j'aime les Dramiones, mais pour que ce ne soit pas trop prévisible pour ceux qui ont lus le livre, c'est sous forme de vote. Ca en fait un pour Drago ;)**

**lula:****Un deuxième vote pour Drago! En général, je publie toute les semaines, mais parfois toute les deux semaines...**

**Voilà, la suite:**

* * *

Chapitre 2:

Nous sommes retournées à la maison. Ma sœur nous harcèle, ma mère et moi, pour que nous lui racontions ce qu'il c'est passé tout à l'heure. Ma mère est fière, elle raconte à quel point je suis sûre d'être Sélectionnée, puisque je suis la plus belle et la plus intelligente et la plus tout de l'ensemble des filles que nous avons croisées.

Avant le repas, nous regardons le programme télé, comme tout les soirs.

L'hymne d'Hogward retentit, et je commence à le fredonner doucement. Le plateau apparait, et les présentateurs rentrent en scène. Ma mère et ma sœur sont surexcitées.

"- Oh la la Hermione! Tu vas voir Fred et Georges!

-Si je suis Sélectionnée...

-Ne raconte pas de bêtises! Bien sur que tu vas être Sélectionnée! Me gronde ma mère.

-Oh la la! J'aimerais tellement qu'ils donnent les résultats ce soir!

-Mais non soeurette! Il reste encore trois jours pour s'inscrire!

-C'est idiot! De toute façon, tout le monde s'est inscrit aujourd'hui!

-C'est pas faux!

-Chut les filles! Ça va commencer!"

Comme d'habitude, c'est mon père qui nous arrête. Heureusement qu'il est là.

Le Prince rentre sur le plateau, suivi du Roi et de la Reine.

"- La Reine Narcissa est là!

-Elle est trop belle, j'aimerais tellement être comme elle..."

Je suis d'accord avec elle. La reine est grande, mince, avec des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus clairs. Le rêve de toute femme, en gros.

Le Roi est derrière elle, comme son ombre, le dos droit. Le roi Lucius est impressionnant. Il dégage quelque chose qui force le respect. Il est grand, fin, avec de long cheveux blonds platine et des yeux gris acier. Il a toujours l'air calme et sérieux.

" -Le Prince est là aussi!

-Il est beau aussi!

-Regarde Mione, c'est ton fiancé!"

Je tire la langue à ma petite soeur, et reporte mon regard sur le Prince. Prince Drago Malefoy. Il est grand, un peu moins que son père puisqu'il est plus musclé ( on voit ses muscles sous sa chemise) , à des cheveux courts de la même couleur blond presque blanc que ses parents, et des yeux gris clairs, entre la couleur de son père et de sa mère. Il est vraiment magnifique.

Georges et Fred arrivent vers lui, et commence à lui poser des questions sur son anniversaire. Après environ dix minutes, ils rentrent dans le vif du sujet

"- Alors, qu'est ce que ça fait de recevoir vingt-quatre jeunes filles chez soit, dont le but est de nous séduire

-Et bien, pour tout vous dire, je n'en ai aucune idée! La Sélection n'as pas encore commencé!

-Si vous voulez, nous pouvons toujours échanger, n'est ce pas Fred?

-Je suis bien d'accord avec toi! Alors Majesté, que recherchez-vous chez une femme?

-Je ne sais pas. J'espère trouver une femme aussi fantastique que ma mère."

La reine lui caresse la tête tendrement.

"- Comme c'est mignon! Avez vous demander conseil à votre père?

-Malheureusement non. Vous savez, avec la guerre contre la Nouvelle-Asie, je n'ai pas eu le temps de poser ce genre de questions...

-Je comprend. Dites-moi, savez-vous que déjà plus d'un millions de jeunes femmes se sont inscrites?

-Non, je l'ignorait... Et bien, au moins je suis sur d'avoir du choix!

-N'est ce pas?"

Le reste de l'émission se poursuit, puis nous passons à table et mangeons dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Ce soir, comme c'est moi qui avais préparé le repas, j'ai préparé une part en plus. Je monte dans la petite cabane, et attend qu'Il me rejoigne.

Il arrive cinq minutes plus tard. Ses cheveux roux sont encore mouillés, et il sent bon le savon: il prend toujours une douche après son travail à l'usine.

Il s'installe, et je lui tend le plat. Il engloutit rapidement les deux cuisses de poulet. Quand il a fini de manger, j'entame la conversation:

"- Je me suis inscrite Ron, comme tu me l'avais demandé

-Merci Hermione, ça compte beaucoup pour moi.

-Attend! Tu ne connait pas le mieux: comme mes parents ne savaient pas que j'avais accepté, ils m'ont soudoyés! Je vais pouvoir économiser pour qu'on puissent se marier!

-Non, ça ne vas pas."

Je le regarde, surprise. Il blague, n'est ce pas?

"- Ça ne va pas du tout.

-Co... Comment ça?

-Hermione, c'est moi l'homme! C'est moi qui doit ramener l'argent et la nourriture, pas toi!

-Mais... Je croyais que ça te ferrais plaisir...

-Ça me fait plaisir Mione... Mais je ne peux pas te rendre la pareille, je ne peux pas te couvrir de cadeaux...

-Mais si! Toutes les pièces que tu m'as données quand je chante pour toi, dans la cabane! J'en ai un bocal entier!

-C'est ce que je dis: un bocal de piécettes sans valeur contre de la nourriture... Joli échange...

-Tu sais que j'adore t'entendre chanter, mais je ne peux pas te payer autant que les autres et...

-C'est un cadeau! Tout ce qui est à moi est à toi, tu le sais!"

Il détourne le regard. Je voulais lui faire plaisir, pas le vexer. Pour calmer le jeu, je lui murmure:

" - Je t'aime Ron.

-Je t'aime aussi Hermione. Il évite mon regard.

-Je ne voulais pas te vexer.

-Je ne suis pas vexé. C'est juste que... Tu mérites mieux.

-Arrête.

-Je suis sérieux. Depuis que je suis petit, j'entend les mêmes choses: les Six sont des serviteurs, les Six sont invisibles... Si tu reste avec moi, tu vas aussi devenir invisible, Hermione.

-Ron, on en a déjà parler. Je sais ce qui m'attend. Si tu me demande en mariage, je répond oui tout de suite.

-Non.

-Quoi?

-Non."

C'est un cauchemar. Ce n'est pas réel. Pas Possible.

Sa voix me ramène à la réalité.

"- Je ne comprend pas comment j'ai pu croire que ça pouvait marcher entre nous.

-Mais, tu as dit que tu m'aimais...

-Justement. Je ne peux pas t'imposer une vie de Six. La froid, la faim, l'angoisse. Je ne peux pas."

Je sent des larmes couler sur mes joues. Je ferme mes yeux et les rouvres une dizaine de secondes plus tard. Je le vois descendre à l'échelle.

"- Où tu vas?

-Je rentre chez moi Mione. C'est fini.

-Fi... Fini?

-Oui. Je ne reviendrais pas.

-Attend! Tu raconte n'importe quoi, tu es énervé, c'est tout.

-Oui. Beaucoup plus que ce que tu crois. Au revoir Hermione."

Nous échangeons un dernier baiser, aux gout des larmes. Un baiser d'adieux.

Et parce que les lois d'Hogwards sont injustes, je ne peux pas lui crier une dernière fois que je l'aime.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Les deux jours suivants, je suis dans un état second. Heureusement, mes parents mettent ça sur le compte du stress pour la Sélection. Alors que je n'en ai rien à faire: m'inscrire devait juste m'apporter mon mariage avec... Ron...

Je me concentre pour ne pas pleurer. Penser à lui est douloureux.

Le soir du tirage, toute la famille est installée devant la télévision, même si l'émission de commence que dans un quart d'heure. Ma mère a fait du pop-corn - comme au cinéma! - et ma grande soeur, Pénélope, est même descendu nous voir avec son mari, Perceval, qu'on surnomme tous Percy.

Ma mère et ma petite soeur son toutes les deux très stressées. C'est mon nom qui est dans l'urne, pas les leurs!

Quand l'émission commence, le silence se fait automatiquement.

Les deux jumeaux rentrent sur le plateau.

"- Boooooooooonsoir à tous!

-Et bienvenue pour le tirage au sort de...

-La Sélection!"

La famille royale fait son entrée. Tandis que le roi et la reine vont s'assoir au fond, le prince va s'installer sur un fauteuil rouge, au centre du plateau. J'entends Victoire soupirer quand il lance un regard à la caméra.

"- Alors votre Altesse, pas trop nerveux?

-Non, ça va. Je reçois chez moi vingts quatre jeunes femmes, pas des renégats!

-A propos, vous ne craignez pas pour la sécurité du palais.

-Comme l'as dit Georges, les attaques sont de plus en plus fréquentes ces derniers temps... Y aurait il un lien avec la Sélection?

-Non, je ne pense pas. C'est plutôt en rapport avec la guerre, je pense.

-Bon, revenons à nos moutons... Connaissez vous déjà quelques Sélectionnées?

-Une ou deux seulement! Je les découvrirais en même temps que mon peuple!

-Ah! On m'annonce que les résultats viennent d'arriver!"

Ils se retournent, et l'écran géant annonce un compte à rebours. Le stress nous gagne tous, moi comprise: dans moins d'une minute, ma mère va vivre la plus grosse déception de sa vie...

Des photos apparaissent sur l'écran:

" Angelina Jonhson, Quatre!"

La photo d'une belle fille à la peau mate apparait sur l'écran. Elle doit avoir un an de plus que moi...

"Eleanor Branstone, Trois!"

Cette fille est un peu ronde, mais jolie à sa façon.

"Milicent Bulstrode, Deux!"

Oula! Cette fille à des traits très carrés, mais des formes alléchantes mis en valeurs par un énorme décolleté sur la photo. Elle lance un regard très... chaud et se mord la lèvre.

Je me retourne vers ma mère

"Dis, tu trouve pas qu'elle resenble à une..."

"Hermione Granger, Cinq!"

Moment de choc.

Puis ma mère qui hurle, suivi par mes soeurs et le reste de ma famille.

Ce soir là, nous faisons la fête toute la nuit.

* * *

**Voilà! A dans une ou deux semaines pour la suite!**

**Si vous voulez que cette histoire soit un Dramione, tapez 1.**

**Si vous voulez que ce soit un Ron/Hermione, tapez 2.**

**Si vous voulez qu'Hermione meurt, que Ron épouse son pied droit et que Drago se teigne les cheveux en roux, tapez 3.**

**A plus! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Désolé pour le retard! Pour me faire pardonner je vous est fait un long chapitre!**

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**hestia slyth: Je ne me suis pas inspirée d'Hunger Games, mais de la Sélection. Merci pour ta review!  
**

**Eva: Non désolé, il n'y aura pas de lemon. J'écris depuis seulement quelque mois et je n'ai jamais écrit de Lemons. Peut être plus tard, mais en tout cas ce n'est pas prévu pour cette fanfic.  
**

**Maya: La suite et là! Et oui, je partage ton avis: pauvre petite Hermione!**

**M Malfoy 34: C'est noté! ;-)**

**Ma: Pareil! Merci pour ta review qui a du prendre du temps!**

**Papoosa: Merci pour ta review! Je compte effectivement changé le tome 3, voir un peu l'histoire. La fanfic risque d'être longue, puisqu'elle se déroulera sur les trois tomes, et en temps normal je publie toutes les une ou deux semaines.**

**Lula: Et oui notre cher Drago aura son bon caractère! Vous le verez dans le chapitre prochain!**

**Sur ce, bon chapitre!**

* * *

Chapitre 3:

* * *

Le premier son que j'entends le lendemain est la sonnerie du téléphone. Nous l'entendrons le reste de la semaine.

La première fois, je suis tombé sur une femme qui était certaine que j'avais menti sur l'ensemble du formulaire. La deuxième, sur un médecin qui m'annonçait qu'il allait passé dans la semaine. La troisième était une femme, du nom de Minerva, qui demandait de mes nouvelles et me proposait ses services. Vint ensuite un garde du palais, qui a passé la maison au peigne fin et à fait des rondes afin de s'assurer " que je ne représente pas une proie pour les Renégats ".

Le mercredi, un homme, très petit, prend mes mesures pour me confectionner les vêtements que je porterai au Palais. J'ai hâte de voir ça, même si mes vieux jeans vont me manquer.

Le vendredi – aujourd'hui- , un homme nous rend visite. Il est grand, avec des cheveux mi-longs noirs et gras. Il se présente comme étant le médecin traitant et le confident de la famille royale, et annonce qu'il doit vérifier certaines choses.

Je comprends dès cette phrase qu'il y a anguille sous roche. Ce sentiment s'accentue quand il refuse que ma sœur assiste à la séance, et encore plus quand il demande un " endroit calme" à ma mère.

Nous allons nous installer dans la cuisine. Maman commence à préparer du thé pendant que je m'installe sur la table et que l'homme sort des papiers de sa mallette. Il les pose sur la table, devant moi, et brise le silence qui raignait jusqu'à lors.

"- Bien, Mademoiselle Granger... Cela va surement vous sembler inutile, ou bien choquant, mais j'ai quelques informations à vérifier, et d'autres à vous transmettre.

-Très bien, je vous écoute.

-La réalité va vous paraître cruelle mais depuis vendredi dernier vous êtes considérée comme propriété d'Hogward. Et vous devez vous plier à ce nouveau statut. J'ai ici plusieurs questionnaires que nous allons remplir ensemble. Je vous demanderai de faire preuve de la plus grande franchise. Si vous refusez de collaborer, vous serez radiée définitivement de la Sélection. Suis-je assez clair?

-Très clair monsieur.

-Bien. Nous allons commencer par le plus simple: voici des vitamines. En tant que Cinq, j'imagine que vous ne devez pas manger à votre faim tout les jours. Vous devez donc prendre une de ces pilules par jours. "

Ça va, je m'attendait à pire. Il me tend un flacon énorme et me fait signer un reçu. Il prend ensuite un autre dossier, avec mon nom inscrit dessus, et continue:

"- J'ai ici votre dossier médical. A priori, tout va bien, mais le médecin m'a précisé que vous souffriez d'insomnies ces derniers temps?

-Euh... Oui... Les émotions sans doute..."

_Trahie par ma propre excuse._ Il ne se rend pas compte de mon mensonge et continu.

" - Si vous le désirez je peux vous donnez des somnifères, pour que vous soyez en forme pour le grand jour.

-Non merci, ça va aller."

Ma mère intervient.

"- Si si, monsieur! Donnez lui ces pilules, elle a l'air tellement fatiguée ces derniers temps...

-Très bien, madame, je n'y manquerais pas."

Il me tend un deuxième flacon, plus petit cette fois, et m'explique les quantités à ne pas dépasser et ce genre de chose. Une fois qu'il a fini, il reprend le premier formulaire, se lève, et vérifie que la porte est bien fermée et que personne ne nous entend.

" - Bien Mademoiselle Granger... Je sais que ce que je vais vous demander est très intime, mais je dois aborder le sujet avec chaque candidate. Je dois vous demander de me donner l'assurance que vous êtes vierge."

Ah. Voilà pourquoi Gabrielle n'a pas pu rester. Maman écarquille les yeux. Elle n'en revient pas qu'ils aient envoyé un homme pour me poser une question pareille. Et je suis entièrement de son avis. Je lui répond automatiquement:

" - C'est une blague?!

-J'ai bien peur que non Mademoiselle. Si vous n'êtes plus vierge, il faut nous le signaler immédiatement.

-Je connais la Loi Monsieur. Bien sur que je suis encore vierge!

-Pour information, si nous découvrons que vous avez menti...

-On marche sur la tête! Hermione n'a jamais eu de petit ami!

-Je confirme.

-Très bien. Dans ce cas je vous demande de remplir ce formulaire, pour valider vos déclarations."

Maman et moi signons à tour de rôle le papier qu'il nous tend. Il range ensuite ses papiers et ne sort qu'une seule feuille, qu'il pose devant lui, de façon à ce que je ne puisse pas voir ce qu'il y a marqué dessus. Il poursuit, un air plus joyeux sur le visage:

"- Bien. Maintenant que nous avons fini avec toute cette paperasse, il ne me reste plus qu'a vous informer du règlement de la Sélection. Les règles sont extrêmement simple; il n'y en a que dix. Cependant, n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions.

-Bien Monsieur.

-Règle Numéro Une: Il vous est interdit de quitter le palais de vous même. Seul le Prince peut voud congédier. Bien évidemment, le Roi et la Reine peuvent le conseiller, mais la décision finale reviendra toujours au Prince."

Je hoche la tête pour lui faire signe que j'ai compris.

"- Règle Numéro Deux: Vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire à propos des audiences que vos accordera le Prince. S'il souhaite vous voir en tête à tête, il prendra lui-même l'initiative. Il vous est strictement interdit de la solliciter."

C'est assez logique vu le fonctionnement de ces gens-là. Je lui fait signe de continuer.

"- Règle Numéro Trois: Nous ne pouvons en aucun cas vous obliger à sympatiser avec les autres candidates, mais il vous est interdit de leur porter atteinte, que ce soit sur le plan physique ou psycologique. Si cela fenait à arriver, c'est le Prince qui décidera de votre sort . "

En gros, cela signifie que l'on ce fera renvoyer chez nous, à moins d'être la chouchoute du prince.

Je hoche la tête.

"- Règle Numéro Quatre: Sentimentalement parlent, vous serez liée à Son Altesse Royale et à lui seul. Si l'on vous surprend en conversation intime ou en correspondance avec un autre homme, cela sera considéré comme une trahison, et donc passible de la peine de mort."

Cette fois si, le Prince n'a donc pas sont mot à dire. De toute façon, j'imagine qu'aucun homme ne serait assez idiot pour draguer une Sélectionnée, n'est ce pas?

"- Règle Numéro Cinq: Si vous enfreignez l'une des lois d'Hogward, quelle qu'elle soit, vous subirais la peine prévu à cet effet par les tribunaux. N'oubliez jamais que votre statut ne vous place en aucun cas au dessus de la loi."

Tient tient... Cette Règle sent le vécu. De toute façon, je suis très à cheval sur les règlements. Bon, à part pour le couvre-feu.

Je lui fait signe de continuer.

" Règle Numéro Six: Vous ne porterais et ne consommerais que les vêtement et la nourriture fournis par le palais, pour des raisons de sécurité. Attention, nous sommes très stricts sur cette règle."

J'avais déjà deviné cette règle. Je lui fais mon petit signe de tête.

"Règle Numéro Sept: Chaque vendredi, vous assisterez au tournage du Bulletin d'Information. Il est donc possible que des journalistes et des photographes soit admis dans l'enceinte du palais. Nous vous demanderons d'être courtoise et coopératives. Vous serez de toutes façon prévenue à l'avance."

C'est vrai que j'avais oublié cette partie: les Sélectionnée sont, à mon sens, transformées en bête de foire. Et ce pour le restant de leurs jours.

"Règle Numéro Huit: Pour chaque semaine que vous passerez au palais, votre famille recevra un dédommagement. Je vais vous laisser le premier chèque avant de partir."

Maman sourit. C'est ma principale motivation, maintenant que Ron a cassé.

L'homme continu:

" Règle Numéro Neuf: Si vous faites parties des Six dernières candidates, vous accéderez à l'Élite et à une formation spéciale qui vous apprendrons les rôles d'une Altesse Royale."

Ma mère me voit déjà Reine, elle hausse donc les épaules.

" -Règle Numéro Dix: Afin de faciliter le retour à la vie normale après la Sélection, toutes les Sélectionnées de grade inférieures deviennent des Trois au début de la Sélection.

-Je suis une Trois?!

-Oui, mais votre famille reste Cinq. Si vous remportez la Sélection, ils deviendront par contre des Éminences et vivront au Palais avec vous."

Ma mère jubile. Elle répète tout bas "Des Éminences...". L'homme nous fait signer le papier qui atteste que j'ai pris connaissance des règles, et un autre qui prouve qu'il nous a bien remis le premier chèque. Je ne connait pas la somme, mais je devine qu'elle doit être importante quand je croise les yeux de ma mère qui s'embuent de larmes. Ce chèque va peut-être nous permettre de manger à notre faim pendant une année entière! Tout aurais pu être parfais si le médecin/notaire n'avait pas encore eu des choses a rajouter:

L'homme se lève, et je le raccompagne jusqu'à la porte de la cuisine. Au dernier moment, il se retourne, et me dis tout bas.

"Mlle Granger. En fait, c'est plus une règle officieuse qu'une règle officielle, mais je doit vous en toucher un mot. Quand le Prince vous propose une activité, quelle qu'elle soit – j'entends par là diners, promenade, baisers, voire... plus- vous pouvez en aucun cas vous permettre de revoir, et à bientôt."

Il se lève et s'en va.

Je suis à la fois dégoutée et folle de rage. La Loi d'Hogward stipule que tout les couple doivent attendre le mariage, afin d'éviter les maladies. Les enfants nés hors mariage deviennent des Huits, et la moindre dénonciation, même fantaisiste, peut vous faire passer deux semaines en prison!

Mais la question n'est pas là: ne viens-je pas de signer un papier dans lequel je m'engage à respecter la loi? Et un autre stipulant que je ne suis pas au-dessus de cette loi?

Parce qu'apparemment, le Prince ne les a pas signés ces foutus papiers!

Je me sens comme... souillée.

Le bruit de la sonnette interromps mes pensées.

"- Mione, va ouvrir s'il te plait!

-J'y vais M'man!"

Je me dépêche d'aller ouvrir la porte. De l'autre coté se trouve Ron. Avec un bouquet de fleur.

"- Salut Hermione. Je voulait juste t'emmener ce bouquet de fleur de la part de ma mère."

C'est sa mère qui m'offre un bouquet de fleur, pas lui. Ma journée continue de s'assombrir. Je les prend. Et décide que c'est le bon moment pour avoir une petite discutions.

"- Merci Ron. D'ailleurs, tu tombes bien! J'ai mis ma chambre sans dessus dessous en préparant mon sac. Tu peux venir m'aider à ranger?"

Il est obligé d'accepter: un Six ne refuse jamais un travail payé. Il me suit donc jusqu'à ma chambre. Quand il voit dans quel état elle est, il explose de rire:

"- Et ben! Y a une tornade qui est passé ici ou quoi?

-Très drôle Ronald. J'ai juste eu du mal a faire le tri."

Nous savons tout les deux que c'est faux. Je suis extrêmement organisée. J'ai juste tout envoyé valdingué à un moment où je pensait trop à lui. Il n'ose pas me poser de question et commence a plier des tee-shirts. Je fais de même.

"- Tu ne prend aucun de ses vêtements?

-Non, je ne porterai que les vêtements qu'ils me fournissent.

-Ha..."

Nous continuons en silence. Un silence plein gêne et de reproches. Au bout d'un certain temps, il décide de le rompre.

"- Tu... Tu était magnifique sur la photo."

Je prend mon air le plus détaché possible.

"- Ah, ça? C'est parce que je croyais que tu allais me demander en mariage, c'est tout."

Il hésite avant de me répondre.

"- J'y es pensé. Mais bon, ça n'a plus d'importance.

-Bien sur que si! Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé?!

-J'ai préféré attendre ma convocation."

A oui c'est vrai. Ici, le service militaire est une vrai angoisse. Chaque garçon, à partir de ces dix-sept ans peut être tiré au sort pour servir son pays pendant quatre ans.

Certains vois ça comme une chance: devenir militaire signifie obtenir le statut de Deux et avoir une bonne somme chaque mois, jusqu'à la fin de votre vie.

Cependant, cette vie peut être courte: le gouvernement peut vous envoyer n'importe où, y compris au front ou policier dans un quartier de Sept. Les militaires à revenir sains et saufs chez eux sont rares.

"- C'est juste que... Je ne voulait pas t'imposer ça...

-Je comprend.

-Alors, tu met quoi dans ta valise?

-Pas grand chose. Des vêtements de rechanges pour quand il me mettrons à la porte, quelques photos et des livres.

-Tu ne prend pas tes instruments.

-Non. Apparemment, ils me fourniront tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Je ne prend que ce petit sac."

Je lui montre un petit sac en vieux cuir usé. Le bouquet de fleurs sauvages apporte une touche de lumière et de couleur qui tranche avec la grisaille de ma chambre. Soudain, tout me semble plus terne... peut-être parce que la rupture est consommée.

"- Tu n'emporte pas grand chose.

-C'est parce qu'il ne faut pas grand chose pour être heureuse... Je croyais que tu le savais.

-Arrête Hermione. Tu sais que j'ai pris la bonne décision.

-Quelle décision? Tu m'as fait croire qu'on serait heureux ensemble. Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. Ensuite tu m'as forcé à participer à ce putain de concours. Tu sais que grâce à toi je vais intégrer le harem du Prince?"

Il blêmit et serre les poings. Je suis tellement énervée que je décide d'en rajouter une couche.

"- Et tu connait le mieux? Je n'ai pas le droit de le repousser. Même si ses intentions ne sont pas très honnêtes.

-Même... Même si il ne veut pas... se marier ...avec toi, il peut...?

-Oui.

-C'est révoltant! Mais s'il te choisit... Ce serait géniale Hermione! Tu mérite d'être heureuse."

Trop c'est trop. C'est la goutte qui fait déborder le vase. Sans réfléchir, je lui flanque une gifle.

"- Crétin! C'est toi que j'aime! C'est avec toi que je voulait me marier!

-Il vaut mieux que je m'en aille."

Il se retourne et se dirige vers la sortie. Mais je n'en ai pas fini avec lui.

"- Attend! Je ne t'ai pas encore payé.

-C'est pas la peine.

-Ronald, je t'interdit de quitter cette chambre!

-Tu t'entraine pour quand tu ferras parti de l'Elite?"

Je ne lui répond pas et vais chercher l'argent que j'ai gagné ces derniers jours. Je lui donne les billets de force.

"- Je ne veux pas de ton argent.

-Je m'en fous. Tu en a besoin, moi pas. Tu n'as qu'a le prendre en souvenir de notre amour. Ton orgueil mal placé nous a suffisamment fait mal tu ne penses pas?"

Il prend les billets à contre coeur. Je m'accroupis et attrape le bocal contenant les pièces qu'il me donnait lorsqu'on se voyait avant, le soir, dans la cabane. Je verse son contenu dans les main de mon ex-copain.

"- Et n'oublie pas ça, elles ont toujours été à toi de toute façon."

Il me regarde une dernière fois, et me dis: "Moi aussi je suis triste. Bonne chance Mione."

Et il s'en va. Je pleure en silence jusqu'au soir, où je prend un de ces stupide somnifère.

Je m'endors dans mon lit pour, peut-être, la dernière fois.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre! Une bonne petite dispute! Dans le prochain, apparition de Drago!**

**Avez-vous reconnu les allusions à trois professeurs dans ce chapitre? Dites le en review!**

**Et n'oubliez pas:**

**1) Dramione**

**2) Ron/Hermione**

**3) Hermione se marie avec Luna, Ron se fais écraser par une météorite et Drago se teint les cheveux en roux.**

**Reviewez!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello tout le monde!**

**Tout d'abord, je souhaite à vous dire merci. La Sélection a dépassé les milles vues et est à 40 reviews! Merci beaucoup.**

**Avant la suite, les réponses aux reviews:**

**hestia slyth: Re-coucou! Oui, harry va finir par faire son apparition. Mais quand? Mystère mystère...  
**

**Lisa: Merci pour ta review! A plus!**

**Fla: Merci beaucoup!**

**Angel123: Merci! Tu vas voir, ce livre est génial ;)**

**EmmaTom: Oui, Harry va finir par apparaitre. Quand à la fin, je ne l'ai pas encore faite. En fait j'hésite encore entr deux options. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne serra pas (trop) triste!**

* * *

Chapitre 4:

Aujourd'hui, c'est le grand jour. Je m'habille avec l'uniforme des Sélectionnées: un chemisier blanc – dont le prix doit avoisiner celui de ma maison- ainsi qu'une jupe crayon noire qui arrive au dessus du genoux. Il me reste à choisir une paire de chaussure, et une fleur de mon choix. Je choisis donc ma plus belle paire de ballerine, qui possède un petit talon pas trop élimé: même si devenir princesse n'est pas ce que je veux, autant faire gagner le plus d'argent possible à ma famille, pas vrai?

Par contre, pour la fleur, j'hésite encore. Je suis sure que la moitié des concurrentes va avoir une rose. Et comme je ne m'y connais pas beaucoup en horticulture mais que j'aimerais être originale... Déjà qu'une brune aux yeux marrons c'est banal, mieux vaut ne pas faire comme tout le monde si je veux avoir une chance de gagner...

_Qu'est ce que tu penses?! Tu n'y va pas pour gagner mais pour aider ta famille! Tu n'es pas comme _

_ces autres filles, d'accord?!_

C'est ma petite soeur qui me sauve la vie: elle rentre dans ma chambre avec un splendide oeillet du même rouge et blanc que mes ballerines. Ma mère me fait un chignon sophistiqué – pour "mettre toutes les chances de notre coté" apparemment- et me place la fleur derrière l'oreille.

"- Tu es magnifique Hermione.

-Merci Maman."

Nous descendons dans le salon. Ma grande soeur, Pénéloppe, et son mari, Percy, sont descendu nous voir pour l'occasion. Mon plus grand frère, Théodore, est également venu, mais il reste devant la maison pour se pavaner devant les journaliste.

Au moment ou je sors, il me prends par les épaules et explique que j'ai toujours était sa petite préféré et que le Prince avait énormément de chance. Je sais qu'il n'en pense pas un mot.

Nous rentrons dans la limousine avec chauffeur qu'on nous a fournie pour des raison de sécurité – les attaques des Renégats ont augmentés ces derniers temps- et nous nous rendons à la Cérémonie organisé par ma province pour mon départ.

Je suis stressée tout le long du voyage, et seule la présence de ma soeur Gabrielle parvient a me réconforter. Elle va vraiment me manquer quand je serrais au palais.

Nous arrivons enfin. Je monte sur l'estrade installée pour l'occasion à coté du gouverneur. Pendant qu'il fait son discours, j'observe la foule en souriant. Je n'ai jamais vu autant de monde! J'ai l'impression que toute la province à les yeux fixés sur moi.

En observant mieux, le fossé entre les castes me frappe de plein fouet: une Trois me fusille du regard, comme si je lui avait volé quelque chose qui lui revenait de droit; tandis qu'une Sept m'envoie une rafale de baiser entre deux acclamemments.

Les plus modestes m'acclament, moi, la fille ordinaire qui a gravi les échellons de la réussite. Je comprends que pour eux, je représente l'espoir. Et je suis maintenant déterminée à être à la hauteur de leurs attentes.

Le gouverneur prononce les derniers mots de son discours:

" Et encore un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour Hermione Granger!".

La foule applaudis plus fort. Je les remercie d'un sourire, puis je balaie une dernière fois la foule du regard: je veux voir son visage une dernière fois. Je ne sais pas s'il va venir, mais je me répète qu'un garçon ne peux pas tourner le dos du jour au lendemain à la fille qu'il a aimer pendant deux ans.

Je finis par le repérer. Ron est là, main dans la main avec une jolie Six, à peu près de mon âge. C'est elle qui va mettre le grappin sur le mariage et la vie qu'il me réservait. Service militaire ou pas, d'ailleurs. Elle lui adresse un sourire et rejoint sa famille.

Milles questions se bouscules dans ma tête:

Et s'il m'avait caché son existence depuis le début? S'il la voyait tout les jours, et venait juste chercher sa dose de nourriture et de baiser vers moi tout les soirs? Sa vie devait être beaucoup moins triste et monotone que ce qu'il voulait me faire croire...

Je ravale les larmes qui me montaient aux yeux. Il ne me brisera pas le coeur une deuxième fois.

Mickael Corner, mon nouveau garde du corps, me fait signe que je dois y aller. Je quittes l'estrade par derrière, suivie de ma famille.

En attendant que la limousine arrive, nous nous faisons nos adieux.

Théodore me prend dans ses bras, et en profite pour me demander de lui faire de la publicité. Il ne perd pas le nord. Pénélope, elle, me sert dans ses bras en pleurant.

"- Déjà qu'on se voit rarement, qu'est ce que je vais faire maintenant?

-Tu vas prier pour que le Prince me garde le plus longtemps possible, même si il y a peu de chances...

-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi! Tu es la plus belle!"

Décidément, tout le monde croix que l'amour se résume à la beauté. A juste titre, peut être?

Vais-je découvrir que le Prince cherche juste une potiche qui ferra joli sur les photos officielles plutôt que son âme soeur comme il le faisait croire? Heureusement que d'autres filles plus jolies que moi participent à la Sélection...

J'ai du mal à la serrer dans mes bras à cause de son gros ventre, mais nous finissons par y arriver. Percy, son mari – un quasi inconnu pour moi – à lui aussi l'air très ému. Je me tourne ensuite vers Teddy:

"- Sois sage mon poussin, d'accord? Et essaye le piano. Montre à tout le monde que tu es un génie, ok?

-Je t'aime Hermione.

-Moi aussi je t'aime mon coeur."

Je le soulève et lui fais un calin. Quand je le repose, Gabrielle, surexcitée, me saute dessus:

" Oh Hermione! Je suis sûre que tu vas devenir une princesse!"

_Désolée petite soeur,mais ce n'est pas du tout dans mes projets. Essayer de rester pour gagner de l'argent, oui. Devenir princesse, non._

J'aperçois mon père en train de pleurer. Je me jette à son cou:

"- Papa! Ne pleure pas!

-Ecoute Hermione. Que tu gagnes ou non, je serrais toujours fier de toi. Tu serras toujours ma princesse."

Si je l'écoute, je vais moi aussi me mettre à pleurer. Ma mère arrive, et me fais ses recommandations: "Fais tout ce qu'ils te disent. Ne râle pas et tâche de t'amuser. Sois polie. Souris. Donne nous de tes nouvelles."

Elle donne l'air d'être détachée, mais je vois qu'elle a les larmes aux yeux. Personne ici n'est plus fier de moi qu'elle.

Je serre toute ma famille dans mes bras. C'est mon garde du corps qui nous interromps:

"- Mademoiselle? La voiture est arrivée, il faut y aller."

Ma faille repart en faisant de grand signe de la main. Je me dirige vers la limousine.

"Hermione!"

J'aperçoit Ron qui tente de se frayer un chemin à travers les gardes. Sans un regard en arrière, je m'engouffre dans la voiture.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je suis la première arrivée à l'aéroport. Maintenant que le plaisir grisant du bain de foule est ferrière moi, il est remplacé par la peur de prendre l'avion: comme la plupart des castes inférieures, je ne l'ai jamais pris. De plus, je vais faire le trajet avec trois autres Sélectionnées, et j'ai peur de passer pour une fille hystérique, ou, au contraire, trop coincée.

J'ai appris par coeur les noms, prénoms, castes et visages de toutes les Sélectionnées. Ce qui au départ était un simple exercice s'est transformé en quête de visage amicaux. Je n'ai en effet jamais eu "d'amie" à proprement parler: c'est ma mère qui nous a éduquer, puis elle est devenu ma seule collègue de travail. Et quand j'avais du temps libre, petite, je le passais collée aux basques de mes ainés. Quand ils ont quittés la maison, je me suis préoccupée de Gabrielle et Teddy. Et de Ron...

J'entends du bruit, dehors. Je devine que les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

Je rassemble tout le courage dont je dispose pour affronter ce qui m'attends, pour mon plongeon dans l'inconnu. Je prends la décision de faire du Palais mon sanctuaire et de ne jamais, au grand jamais, penser à Ron, ni même de prononcer son nom. C'est certes à cause de lui que je suis là, mais c'est fini. Il n'a pas le droit de me suivre dans cette aventure.

_Adieux Ron..._

Environ vingts secondes plus tard, deux filles vétues à l'identique – chemisier blanc et jupe noire- débarque dans le hall, leurs gardes du corps sur les talons.

Leurs sourires radieux confirmes mes craintes: je suis la seule des Sélectionnées à broyer du noir.

Pour faire bonne figure, je me lève et leur tend la main:

"Bonjour, je suis Hermione Granger."

Plutôt que d'accepter ma main, l'une des deux me prend dans ses bras. Je la détaille: elle est plus jeune que moi, a une chevelure rousse flamboyante et un hibiscus rouge est coincé derrière son oreille.

"- Oui, je te reconnait! Moi, c'est Ginevra, mais appelle-moi Ginny!"

Ah oui, c'est vrai, je la reconnait maintenant. C'est une Quatre, je crois.

"- Et elle, c'est Fleur."

La concernée me tend sa main, que j'accepte, en disant "Fleur Delacourt, enchantée." Je l'observe: elle a des longs cheveux blonds, un teint de porcelaine et des yeux bleux magnifiques. Elle est, elle, plus vieille que moi: elle doit avoir atteind la vingtaine. Elle a un air méfiant sur le visage qui lui confère un coté aristocratique. Ses origine françaises se voient à travers le choix de sa fleur: un beau lys blanc.

En attendant que la dernière Sélectionnée arrive, nous – c'est à dire Ginny et moi- discutons. Nous nous racontons notre vie, parlons de notre famille, dressons la liste des acteurs les plus beaux gosses et autres discutions typiquement féminines.

C'est un bruit de talon qui interromps notre discussion. Nous nous retournons, pour voir une fille aux cheveux d'ébènes arriver sur ses jambes interminables se finissant par une paire d'escarpin noir.

Elle a le regard caché derrière des lunettes de soleil et son rouge à lèvre est de la même teinte écarlate que la rose rouge qu'elle porte. Elle a laissé les boutons du haut de son chemisier ouverts sur son impressionnant décolleté, et à visiblement remonté sa jupe, qui est bien plus courte que les notres.

Elle s'approche de nous en roulant des hanches. Sa démarche assurée et son entrée théâtrale prouve qu'elle veux inspirer crainte et admiration. Pari à moitié gagné puisque j'entends Fleur murmurer " Oh non..." tout bas.

Cette concurente redoutable, que j'identifie immédiatemment comme étant Pansy Parkinson, une Deux, s'approche de nous. Ginny, dans un effort de politesse, s'approche d'elle est lui tend la main en prononçant un "Bonjour" assez franc.

Pansy la regarde, la tise de la tête aux pieds et se tourne vers moi.

"- Quand est ce qu'on part?

-Je n'en sais rien, c'est toi qu'on attend depuis deux heures!

-Excuse-moi, mais il y avait pas mal de monde qui voulait m'acclamer et me dire au revoir. C'est à eux que tu dois te plaindre, pas à moi."

Et c'est ce genre de fille que je vais cotoyer. Ô joie, ô bonheur.

Comme s'il avait entendu un signal, un homme apparait sur notre droite et nous accompagne jusqu'à l'avion.

Le voyage ne dure que quelques heures et se déroule sans encombre. Pansy dort tout le long, nous offrant ainsi un répit de -trop- courte durée.

Lorsque l'avion arrive sur le tarmac, nous descendons, entourées d'une armée de garde du corps. Dans l'aéroport, une foule en délire à envahi le terminal. Elle hurle, tape du pied, ce qui créer un bruit assourdissant.

Pansy, qui ouvre la marche, se met à saluer la foule. Je comprend illico que c'est la réaction la plus intelligente: les caméras enregistrent les moindres de nos mouvements, et je me félicite de l'avoir laissé passer devant.

Des dizaines de gens hurlent mon nom, et certaines ont même des banderoles! Je me dirige vers les barrières pour les remercier. Résultat, je signe un autographe à une petite fille, je me laisse prendre en photo par l'homme de derrière elle, je serre la main d'une autre femme... Et je me retrouve à prendre un véritable bain de foule.

Je suis donc la dernière à quitter le terminal, d'une bonne vingtaine de minute. En arrivant dans la voiture, je pense à ma famille, qui se soir, va me voir à la télé. J'espère qu'elle sera fière de moi.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dès que nous arrivons au palais, deux femmes nous trainent vers une pièce bondée de vêtements et accessoires.

"- Désolée de vous mettre la pression, mais votre groupe à pris du retard...

-Excusez-moi, c'est de ma faute. J'ai trop bavardé avec les gens à l'aéroport.

-Bavardé?! Avec... Les gens?!"

Elles échangent un regard dont le sens m'échappe. Sans avoir eu le temps de visiter le palais, elle me trainent avec les autres dans la pièce suivante.

Devant une rangée de miroir, une armée de coiffeurs, stylistes, maquilleurs et autres s'affaire, échangeant des répliques étranges: "Ca la grossis!" ; "J'ai le flacon de teinture!" ; " Y a plus de vernis rouge!".

Rapidement, une femme aux cheveux gris et aux étranges yeux jaunes, que je devine être la responsable, s'approche de nous.

"Vous voilà, enfin! Tout d'abord, on a besoin de photos «avant». Par ici mesdemoiselles."

Elle nous emmène dans un coin, dans lequel est posé un tabouret, et derrière, sur le mur, un drap.

"On prépare une émission spéciale sur votre relooking, toutes les filles d'Hogward voudront vous ressembler une fois que vous sortirez d'ici."

Je suis cernée de toutes part: les équipes de journalismes et les équipes de "prépareurs" s'active autour de moi.

La femme hurle des ordres de tout les cotés, et finis par nous poussez chacune dans une cabine.

Une femme rondelette, plutôt imposante, s'installe en face de moi, sur un fauteuil, et me fait signe de m'assoir à mon tour.

"- Bon, je dois vous expliquez deux-trois petites chose. Parlons de votre image.

-Mon image?

-Quelle image voulez-vous transmettre au public? On peut vous transformer en femme fatale, ou en femme libre et sauvage, avec vos cheveux... bouclés. Que préférez-vous?

-Je ne vais tout de même pas me transformer pour un homme que je ne connait même pas!

-Vous avez une personnalité volcanique, non?

-Euh... Comme tout le monde je suppose.

-Bien. Dans ce cas, nous ne toucherons pas à votre image. On va juste, vous mettre en valeur.

-C'est-à-dire?

-Vous êtes un diamant brut, ma petite. Nous allons juste vous "polir" pour que vous deveniez une belle pierre précieuse."

Avant de partir, elle se retourne et me confie: " Au fait. Gardez votre dégout pour tout ce qui est artificiel, ça pourrais bien devenir un grand atout."

Sur ces mots, elle me laisse au soins d'une équipe d'esthéticiennes, qui me font un gommage intégral, suivi d'une épilation complète. Ensuite, elle me badigeonne de crèmes diverses et variées.

Elles s'occupent après de mes ongles, qu'elles coupent, liment et lustrent. Lorsque je refuse toute trace de vernis, elles ont l'air tellement déçues que je les autorisent à m'en mettre un pas trop voyant. L'une d'elle choisie un rose nacré que je finis par trouver joli. Elle me maquille également très légèrement.

Les esthéticiennes s'en vont, et le coiffeur arrive. Il me fais un shampoing, raccourci mes cheveux qui me tombent maintenant juste au dessous des épaules, et réussi, par je ne sais quel miracle, à dompter mes boucles indisciplinées . Mes nouvelles boucles me tombent maintenant en cascade sur les épaules, comme celles des statues de mon frère, qui représentent des déesses d'antant.

Le styliste arrive à son tour, chargé d'un portant de robes. Mais pas un seul pantalon en vue. Dommage pour moi! Il m'aide à choisir une robe crème qui m'arrive au dessus du genoux et qui dégage mes épaules. Une robe de cocktail, apparement. Une domestique m'aide à l'enfiler, accroche une broche sur laquelle est inscrit mon prènom et remplace mes vieilles ballerines par une paire d'escarpin. Je vais ensuite dans une des cabines, où m'attend une journaliste.

"- Bonjour! Vous allez répondre à quelques questions pour l'émission spéciale de ce soir. Vous êtes prête?

-Oui, vous pouvez y allez.

-Très bien. Bonjour Mademoiselle Hermione!

-Bonjour!

-Soyons franche: aujourd'hui, vous n'avez pas tant changé de tête que cela. Pouvons nous savoir ce qu'ils vous ont fait?

-Et bien... Ils m'ont raccourcis les cheveux et réussis à dompter mes bouclettes. D'ailleurs, je les applaudis pour ça. Et ils m'ont tartinés de crème. J'ai l'impression d'être un gros gateaux!

-Formidable! Cette robe vous va très bien!

-Oui, je trouve aussi! D'habitude, je ne porte pas de robe, donc il va falloir que je m'y fasse!

-Vous êtes l'une des deux Cinqs qui participent à la Sélection. Comment jugez-vous l'expérience pour le moment?

-Pleine de surprise.

-Que pensez-vous de vos concurrentes?

-Elles sont toutes différentes! Au moins, le Prince à du choix!

-Dites-moi, êtes vous satisfaite de votre relooking? N'avez-vous pas peur que d'autres soient plus jolies que vous?

-Je ne pense pas que la beauté soit le seul atout dans la Sélection. Donc même si d'autres sont plus jolies, ça ne me désavantage pas pour autant.

-Voilà des paroles très justes! Parfais, on va arrêter là. Merci!"

La journaliste me laisse enfin repartir. Je m'affale aussitôt dans un sofa rond. Ginny me rejoind rapidement. Elle a les cheveux lisses, et ont lui a visiblement posé des extentions. Nous discutons de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce qu'on viennent nous chercher pour nous emmener jusqu'à nos chambres.

Aussitôt arrivée, les trois domestiques qui vont s'occuper de moi arrivent. Celle qui à l'air d'être la chef, la plus agé, à les cheveux d'une drôle de couleur, entre le bleu et le vert. La deuxième a l'air d'avoir mon âge, ou juste un an de plus. Elle a des cheveux bruns coiffés à la garçonne, et elle à l'air de bien s'entendre avec la troisième, qui est un peu rondouillette avec un air bourru, mais qui m'a l'air sympathique.

Elles se présentent, puis m'annonce que je suis attendu dans deux heures dans la salle de réception. Je m'approche de l'immense lit à baldaquin et, une fois avoir renvoyés mes caméristes, je tombe comme une masse.

* * *

**Je sais que j'avais dit que Drago apparaitrais dans ce chapitre, mais il est tombé malade donc il n'a pas pu venir. Je vous jure que c'est ça!  
**

**Bref: c'est le DERNIER chapitre pour choisir votre couple**

**1) Dramione**

**2) Ron/Hermione  
**

**Deux professeur(e)s se sont échappés et cachés dans ce chapitre, lesquel(le)s?**

**Avez vous trouvez l'identité des trois caméristes? ( Si vous y arrivez je vous appelle Maitre ou Dieux jusqu'à la fin des temps)**

**A plus !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Nous sommes de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour... Non en fait c'est Xin, en retard, qui poste le chapitre 5. Les professeurs dans le chapitre précédent était Mme Bibine et Mme Chourave. **

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Nita: Perdu! Tu as encore une chance de trouver les caméristes dans ce chapitre!**

**karine: Bravo, tu as trouvé les profs!**

**M Malfoy 34: Merci pour ta review, la suite est là!**

**Le chapitre est là!**

* * *

Chapitre 5:

* * *

Je me réveille, une heure plus tard. Ou plutôt on me réveille une heure plus tard. Car, croyez-moi, vu comme ce lit est confortable, je ne risquais pas d'en sortir toute seule.

Mes trois caméristes, après m'avoir sortie du lit, me trainent devant la coiffeuse. Là, la première me coiffe, une autre rafraichi mon maquillage, et la dernière apporte la robe que je porterai ce soir. Elle est magnifique, d'un bleu profond, qui traine jusqu'au sol. Sans les escarpins, je me prendrais les pieds dedans. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'essuyer une larme: jamais, au grand jamais, je n'aurais pu me payer une robe de ce type. Tonks, la chef de mes suivantes, m'accroche au cou un collier discret, en or blanc avec un tout petit saphir, pour compléter l'ensemble. Quand je croise mon reflet dans le miroir, je me trouve belle.

McGonagall vient me chercher, moi et le reste des filles qui ont leurs chambre dans ce couloir – c'est à dire Angelina, Eleanor, Fleur et Milicent – pour nous emmener au diner. Nous rejoignons les autres candidates, et nous nous rendons ensemble à la salle à manger. Le bruit de vingt-quatre paires d'escarpins sur du marbre m'évoque un mille-pattes très chic. Ginny se rapproche de moi. Minerva nous entraine dans le Boudoir.

La pièce à changer depuis la dernière fois. Au lieu des innombrables portants remplis de robes et des personnes hurlants des choses incompréhensibles, des sofas,des fauteuils et des belles tables basses remplissent la pièce. L'un des murs est recouvert de miroirs, et des fenêtres vue sur la cour intérieure occupent le coté opposé. Une télévision est installé sur le mur. Ginny me fais signe de m'assoir à coté d'elle, et Fleur nous rejoind vite. Une fois que chacune est assise, McGonagall allume la télévision, et nous regardons toutes ensembles le bulletin d'information; Il commence comme d'habitude: hymne national, entrée de Fred et Georges, une rubrique qui raconte l'avancée de la guerre, une nouvelle attaque des Renégats, puis les deux rouquins prennent la parole pour la demi-heure suivante. Qui consiste à faire une présentation – en image- des Sélectionnées.

"- ... Et voici Mlle Pansy Parkinson qui salue la foule de ses admirateur! Il a fallu plus d'une heure à cette sublime jeune femme pour se séparer de ses fans!".

Devant un portrait aussi flatteur, elle lance un sourire à sa voisine, Milicent. Qui lui renvoie un sourire ravi parce que "Oh ma chérie je suis tellement contente pour toi!". Milicent est grande, et elle a une poitrine énorme. On dirai qu'elle va s'échapper à tout moment de sa robe bustier. En la voyant, Pansy et elle, je repense à l'adage "Garde tes amis près de toi, et tes ennemis encore plus!". Et comme chacune d'entre elle estime qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'amis pour gagner...

"-... Les jeunes filles de cultures différentes sont également très populaire! Regardez la grace de Mlle Fleur Delacourt, d'origine française, quand elle traverse la foule. Son délicat port de tête ne peut que nous rappeler celui de notre reine bien aimée!"

Je sens Fleur sourire à l'annonce des commentaires élogieux que Georges a prononcé à son égard.

"-... Quand Mlle Ginevra, elle nous aura apporté joie et bonne humeur aujourd'hui, en chantant l'hymne nationale avec l'orchestre venu jouer pour son départ. Elle fait partie des préféré du peuple, comme le prouve ce micro-trottoir."

Des images de gens interrogés dans la rue donnent bons commentaires sur bons commentaires.

Ginny me serre la main, émue. Je décide à ce moment là de tout faire pour la soutenir jusqu'à la victoire.

"- Mlle Ginevra a, entre autre, fait le voyage en compagnie de Mlle Hermione Granger, l'une des seules Cinq de la Sélection."

Fred réussit à montrer mes bons coté, malgré le manque de données. Car à part regarder la foule d'un air triste et dire au revoir à mes proches, je ne fais pas grand chose d'intéressant. D'après les commentaires, je suis une personne "sensée, réfléchie, travailleuse et qui déborde de bienveillance". La photo où je serre mes frères et soeurs dans mes bras et magnifique. Je verserai une larme sans le travail énorme qu'on réalisé mes caméristes pour me maquiller. Le choc se produit lorsque l'émission montre les images de l'aéroport:

"- Cependant, les castes ne jouent en rien dans la Sélection, et il semblerait que Mlle Granger soit une concurrente à prendre au sérieux. Elle a conquis les foules à son arrivée à l'aéroport en prenant le temps de poser sur pour les photographes amateurs, de signer des autographes et en discutant avec des anonymes. Il semblerait qu'elle n'est pas peur de plonger les mains dans le cambouis, une qualité nécessaire à notre prochaine princesse!".

Aussitôt cette phrase finie, toutes les têtes se retournent vers moi. Et toutes me lancent un regard noir. Elles ignorent que je ne suis pas intéressée par la compétition. Je suis juste une menace à abattre, voilà tout. Heureusement, McGonagall décide de nous emmener diner.

Pendant le diner, je me fais toute petite. Puisque nous ne pouvons pas choisir nos places, je suis prise en sandwich entre les filles qui me vouent une haine féroce, loin de Ginny. A chaque fois que je lève le nez de mon assiette, je croise, dans l'ordre: Susan qui fait tourner sa fourchette d'un air menaçant, les soeurs Greengrass qui discutent à voie basse en me fixant du regard, Demelza qui me fusille du regard et Romilda qui me lance une moue dégoutée. Youhou! Super ambiance!

Je décide de me concentré sur mon repas. La dernière fois que j'ai mangé un steak, c'était à Noël. Mais il n'avait rien à voir avec celui que je déguste en ce moment: tendre, juteux, parfaitement assaisonné. J'ai l'impression de redécouvrir l'usage de mes papilles, enterrées sous des années de nourriture de mauvaise qualité. Si Ginny était à coté de moi, je lui aurai demandé si c'est, comme je le pense, le meilleur steak qu'elle ai jamais mangé. Je lui jette un coup d'oeil. Elle est en train de discuter avec ses voisines, Luna et Orla. _Comment fait-elle? _Elle aussi le reportage l'a présenté comme une des favorites du public! Et elle a malgré tout réussit à lier conversation avec ses voisines! Elle est incroyable.

Nous n'avons pas le droit de sortir de table tant que toutes les Sélectionnées n'ont pas toutes finis. Nous sommes donc vingt-deux à attendre Milicent et Pansy pendant plus d'une demi-heure. Lorsque l'autorisation de rentrer dans nos chambre est donnée, nous sommes plusieurs à pousser un soupir de satisfaction. Les talons cliquent sur le marbre, plus discrètement cette fois-ci. Nous nous dispersons e n haut de l'escalier, et Ginny me prend à l'écart.

"- Hé, Hermione... Tout va bien?

-Oui oui. C'est juste que certaines filles me regardaient bizarrement pendant le repas.

-Elles sont nerveuses parce que tu es la chouchoute d'Hogward, c'est tout.

-Tu crois? Pourtant, toi aussi les gens t'aiment beaucoup. Et tu n'as pas eu droit aux regards noirs...

-Tu n'as pas côtoyé beaucoup de filles dans ta vie non?

-A part mes soeurs et ma mère, non, pourquoi?

-Tu as été scolarisée à la maison?

-Oui.

-Moi, je suivais des cours particuliers avec trois autres Quatres. Elles s'arrangeait pour taper sur les nerfs des autres, chacune à sa manière. D'abord, elles te jaugent, puis elles passent à l'attaque. Je sais que j'ai l'air très joyeuse, mais je suis vraiment timide, et elles croyaient qu'elles pouvaient me miner en me critiquant. Toi qui est quelqu'un de mystérieux...

-Je ne suis pas mystérieuse!

-Si, un peu. En tout cas tu es énigmatique.

-Mystérieuse et énigmatique, c'est pareil.

-Donc tu vois bien que tu es mystérieuse! Généralement, les gens se demande s'ils doivent prendre le silence comme une marque de peur ou de confiance en soi. Elles te regardent pour que tu te sentes mal à l'aise.

-Ben c'est réussi! En tout cas à partir de maintenant je vais les ignorer. Merci à toi!

-Mais de rien!

-Tu t'imagines qu'on va rencontrer le Prince demain! J'ai du mal à l'imaginer!

-Moi aussi!"

Malefoy – que je refuse d'appeler Drago vu que je ne deviendrai jamais sa femme et dont je ne suis plus autorisé à l'appeler Prince – m'évoque un fantôme airant dans le château, présent mais pas vraiment concret. Ginny et moi nous souhaitons bonne nuit et bonne chance pour demain, et je remonte dans ma chambre. Katie, Alicia et Tonks s'empressent de me démaquiller, de m'enlever toutes ces épingles de la tête, de me déshabiller et de me remettre une nuisette en soie blanche cassée, classique. Dès qu'elles ont finis, je les renvois. Une fois qu'elles sont parties, j'enlève la nuisette et enfile Mon pyjama, vieux et un poil trop court, mais qui m'appartient et me rappelle la maison. Je déballe mes affaires. Un pauvre tee-shirt et un jean usé jusqu'à la corde. Je les caches dans la grande armoire. Je continue de déballer mon sac, et trouve le bocal. Celui qui contenait toutes les pièces, gage d'amour, que m'avaient donné Ron. Stop. Ne pas penser à Ron. Une pièce est seule, au fond du bocal, collée, depuis que j'ai rendu ses soeurs à son propriétaire originel. Je me détourne de ces pensées mélancoliques en plongeant ma main au fond du sac. J'en ressort une phot. Gabrielle est derrière moi, souriante, et Teddy – qui doit avoir deux ans sur la photo- est assis sur mes genoux, faisant une photo à l'objectif.

Soudain, l'air me manque. Tout change, trop vite. Pourquoi suis-je ici? Sans la Sélection, rien ne serrait arrivé. Ron qui part. La télévision. Les belles robes. Le Palais. Les servantes. Ron qui part. Les filles qui me détestent. L'avion. Le steak. Teddy. Ron qui part. Gabrielle. La Liberté qui disparait. La nostalgie. Les regrets.

Je court à la fenêtre. Évidemment, elle est fermée. J'ai besoin d'air frais. Et je suis enfermée. Pieds et poings liés, je ne peux rien faire, rien décider, pas même ce qui me concerne. Le désespoir m'assaille. Je court hors de ma chambre, aveuglée par mes larmes, et je file dans le couloir sans prêter attention aux gardes. Je ne sais pas m'orienter à travers le palais, mais je finis par tomber sur l'immense baie vitrée qui donne l'accès aux jardins. Malheureusement, deux soldats gardent la sortie. Lorsque je tente de m'échapper, l'un deux me bloque le passage.

"- Veuillez m'excuser, mademoiselle, mais l'accès au jardin vous est interdis.

-Non... Non... Il faut... que j'aille... dehors.

-Mademoiselle, vous devez rejoindre votre chambre, comme l'a dit mon collègue!

-Je vous en supplie!"

Si je ne sors pas bientôt, je vais m'évanouir.

"- Désolé Mlle... Hermione? C'est bien ce qu'indique votre broche? Mais je ne peux pas...

-Je... ne peux plus respirer..."

Je m'effondre dans ses bras. Une voix clame, haut et fort:

"Lachez la!". Le Prince, Malefoy, est là. Grand, fin, musclé, une chevelure platine reconnaissable en mille et un orage dansant dans ses yeux argents.

"-Vo...Votre Majesté... Elle voulait sortir...

-Et bien faites la sortir.

-Mais... Votre Majesté... C'est interdit...

-Soldat Dubois! Veuillez ouvrir cette baie vitrée."

Le soldat ouvre la baie à contre-coeur. Je me précipite dehors. L'air est gelé, et me congèle sur place. Mais je ne sens rien, ça me fait du bien. Je m'accroupis par terre, dans l'herbe, et je ferme les yeux. Impuissante, à bout de force, je laisse couler quelques larmes silencieuses. Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'entend les bruits de pas se rapprocher.

"- Vous sentez vous mieux, ma chère?"

Le Prince. Il va vite apprendre que je suis de très mauvaise humeur quand je ne maitrise pas quelque chose.

"- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça!

-Pardon?!

-Je ne suis pas votre "chère"!

-Pardonnez-moi, mais, que vous ai-je fait? J'ai accepté votre requête alors pourquoi me..."

Non mais quel imbécile! C'est bien ce que je pensais, il se croit tout permis! Non mais quel culot! Et le pire, c'est qu'il en a parfaitement le droit... Je me remet à pleurer en pensant que c'est entièrement de ma faute si tout cela arrive aujourd'hui.

"- Vous comptez pleurer encore longtemps?". Il a vraiment l'air d'être dégouté par cette perspective.

"- Arrêter de jouer la comédie! Je suis juste votre prisonnière, tout comme les autres vingts-trois filles!

-C'est faux. Chacune de vous, à votre façon, m'est chère.

-Bien sur! Le contraire aurait était étonnant!"

Il rigole doucement. Puis il se rapproche de moi doucement. Son visage n'est plus celui d'un ange comme précédemment. On dirai celui d'un démon, mais un démon horriblement séduisant.

"- Dites-moi, comment vous appelez-vous?

-Hermione Granger.

-Vous êtes une Cinq, c'est ça?

-Oui...

-Je me souvient de vous. C'est vrai que votre dossier disiez que vous étiez intelligente. Bien, écoutez, Granger. Je déteste qu'on me fasse la morale. Ne vous étonnez donc pas si vous êtes la première à partir. Bonne nuit."

Et il repart. Je le vois parler aux gardes, qui viennent me chercher et me raccompagnent à ma chambre. Je ne peux m'endormir, la menace du Prince hantant mes pensées.

* * *

**Voilà! La suite au prochain épisode! 15 personnages ( sans compter Hermione, Ginny, McGonagall et Drago) se sont caché dans le chapitre. Un cookie à celle qui les trouves tous! A bientôt!  
**

**Xin'**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour bonjour !**

**Quoi, comment ça je rends un chapitre méga en retard! Ça fait à peine, quoi, 6 mois que j'ai rien publié et que tout le monde croit que je suis morte ou que j'ai arrêté d'écrire?**

**Bon honnêtement, je m'excuse vraiment de rendre ce chapitre aussi longtemps après. Mais j'ai eu le plus grosse panne d'inspiration de ma vie. Je viens à peine de me remettre à l'écriture, donc ce chapitre ne seras pas aussi long que ce que vous souhaiteriez.**

**Je vous laisse avec le chapitre, je vous ai assez fait attendre comme ça.**

* * *

A peine rentrée dans ma chambre, je m'écrase sur le lit. Comment ais-je pu m'énerver contre Malefoy? J'ai réussis à tout fiche par terre dès le premier jour. Rectification, ce n'est même pas le premier jour puisque nous ne sommes rencontrés que demain. Youpi. En plus j'ai brisé une des règles de la Sélection. Génial...

Je m'allonge ensuite et tente de me rendormir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"- Réveillez-vous Mlle, c'est l'heure!

-Noooon, il est trop tôt."

Je bougonne en me levant, ce qui fait rire mes bonnes. Nous discutons tranquillement, malgré une réserve de leurs part, pendant qu'elles me préparent. Je leur suis reconnaissante de ne pas m'interroger sur ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. Dommage que je doivent partir si tôt, je suis sure que nous aurions pu devenir amies.

Katie me coiffe, tandis qu'Alicia me maquille et que Tonks me choisi une jolie robe bleue. Je choisis ensuite dans la boite à bijoux des boucles d'oreilles, mais les moins clinquantes du lot.

Je rejoint ensuite les autres Sélectionnées dans le couloir. Je me rapproche de Fleur et Ginny.

Cette dernière semble surexcitée:

"- On va rencontrer le Prince aujourd'hui, tu te rends compte?!

-Oui Ginny..."

_Seulement, il n'est pas du tout comme tu l'imagines..._

Nous nous réunissons devant McGonagall, qui nous annonce que nous allons devoir attendre deux des Sélectionnées avant d'aller manger. Fleur me glisse à l'oreille qu'il manque Cho Chang et Pansy Parkinson. Je ne sais pas où elles sont mais j'espère qu'elles arriveront vite, parce que je commence vraiment à avoir faim.

Environ dix minutes plus tard, Pansy arrive dans une robe verte émeraude qui met ses yeux en valeur et un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage. Mon dieu qu'elle est belle! Si je ne partais pas dans les minutes qui suivent, je mourrais de jalousie, comme les autres participantes.

Cho arrive cinq minutes plus tard, et nous partons immédiatement.

Mais à mon grand malheur, pas vers la salle de banquet, mais au Boudoir.

J'ai peine à reconnaitre la salle où l'on m'a "relookée". Plusieurs chaises sont installée, en face d'un canapé. Nous nous installons, et Minerva nous explique que le Prince nous réserve une surprise.

A ces mots, le Prince – pardon, Malefoy- rentre dans la pièce:

"-Bonjours mesdemoiselles."

Il a retrouvé son visage d'ange. Serais-je la seule à voir le démon caché derrière? Aux soupirs que poussent les autres filles, je pense que oui;

"- Excusez-moi de vous déranger avant le repas, mais j'aimerais faire plus ample connaissance avec vous. Je vais donc vous appeler dans l'ordre, et nous discuterons, d'accord?"

_Comme si on allait lui répondre non..._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"-Mlle Granger Hermione, a votre tour!"

Je déglutis et me rapproche de lui. Heureusement, personne ne peux nous entendre, c'est déja ça...

"- Vous pouvez vous asseoir, vous savez?

-Euh oui excusez-moi.

-Ce n'est rien. Ce n'est pas grave,cette fois.

-Justement, je tenais à m'excuser pour hier soir.

-Que ce soit clair, vous avez fait une erreur hier, une erreur grave dont je compte bien me venger. Personne ne me parle sur ce ton, personne. Encore moins une Cinq. Attendez-vous à avoir des problèmes.

-J'avais deviné. Je repars demain c'est ça?

-Oh non!

-Dans deux heures alors?

-Vous n'y êtes pas du tout.

-Maintenant?

-Et dire que vous êtes sensée être intelligente...

-Et dire que vous êtes sensé être un ange...

-Je vais vous laisser réfléchir encore un peu... Ce sera plus drôle comme ça.

-Si vous voulez!

Parfait! A bientôt _chérie_. Suivante!"

Je me lève et repars vers ma place, tête haute. Cependant, Ginny voit bien que quelque chose ne va pas, ce qu'elle s'empresse de me faire remarquer. Je lui répond que j'ai juste faim, ce que mon estomac – béni soit il! - s'empresse de confirmer. Elle me sourit alors et ce retourne, pestant contre Pansy qui était en discussion avec Malefoy, se penchant pour lui montrer son décolleté impressionnant.

Pathétique. _Si elle savait comment il était en réalité... _Même à Pansy je ne souhaiterai pas de passer sa vie avec ce monstre.

Le coup de coude discret de Ginny me sort de mes pensées:

"- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! Les questions sont finies, il va nous parler là!

-Excuse moi Ginny, je pensais à autre chose.

-Concentre-toi un peu, on dirai Luna ! "

Et on explose de rire en coeur. Luna est vraiment gentille, c'est un vrai petit ange (elle!), mais elle est parfois vraiment étrange, et a constamment un air rêveur sur le visage, ce qui a tendance à la rajeunir. Parfois je me dis que ça doit être simple d'être aussi insouciante...

"Je vous remercie d'avoir bien voulu me rencontrer malgré vos estomacs qui doivent être affamés à l'heure qu'il est."

La plupart des filles gloussent, ou murmurent des " Mais non, c'est un honneur" ou d'autres inepties. S'il pouvait vite en finir, ce serait vraiment pas mal. J'ai faim moi.

"Je vais donc laissez Mme McGonagall vous escorter jusqu'à la salle à manger. Cependant..."

Il ferme brièvement ses yeux, les rouvre, et a, pendant une microseconde, ce regard sadique et cruel. Bien évidemment, je suis la seule à l'avoir aperçu. Il nous sourit innocemment, passe sa main dans ses cheveux péroxydés et annonce:

" Toute celles a qui je l'ai dit pendant l'entretient, vous pouvez rester s'il vous plait? Les autres, vous pouvez y aller maintenant, je vous rejoint dans un instant."

Je me lève, et constate avec soulagement que la plupart de la salle se lève avec moi. Seules Marietta Edgecombe, Daphné Greengrass, Eleanor Branstone, Angelina Jonhson, Natalie McDonald, Orla Quirte, Eloise Midgèhe, Demelza Robins et Marlene McKinnon restent assise dans leurs fauteils. Je n'ai pas le temps de voir leurs réactions que nous sommes déjà partie. Je ne sais pas si c'est ou non une bonne nouvelle, mais les caméras se précipitent à l'intérieur pour filmer l'évènement -probablement historique- qui va se passer, sans nous.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nous arrivons dans la Salle de Banquet, où une surprise de taille nous attend. Le Roi et la Reine en personne nous attendent. Déroutée, personne ne sait comment réagir.

"Et bien Mesdemoiselles, j'ai bien peur que nous n'ayons pas encore abordé le sujet: si vous pénétrez dans une pièce où il y a déjà les Altesses Royales, vous devez exécuter une révérence. S'ils vous font l'immense honneur de vous adresser la parole, vous aurez le droit de vous asseoir. Toutes ensembles, vous voulez bien?"

Sur son signal, nous exécutons une révérence vers la table centrale où le Roi et la Reine se trouvent.

La mienne n'est pas très gracieuse, comparée à celle de Pansy ou Fleur, mais je réussis à ne pas tomber, ce qui est déjà un exploit.

"Bienvenue, mes petites" ,annonce le Roi, d'une voix froide et métallique, mais pourtant très mélodieuse. "Prenez place, je vous en prie, et bienvenue au palais. Nous sommes ravis de vous accueillir, même si pour certaines d'entre vous ce n'es que pour un temps incertain. En attendant, profitons donc de ce repas!"

La Reine nous souhaite un bon appétit, et le repas débute.

MacGonagall, lors de ses leçons de bonne conduite, n'avais pas exagérée: les serveurs nous amènent réellement chaque plat, servis sur un grand plateau en argent, nous servent du jus d'orange par la droite. Le repas est fantastique: je pense sincèrement n'avoir jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon. Une vapeur parfumée s'échappe de mes crêpes à chaque fois que j'en découpe un bout.

Malefoy arrive au bout de cinq minute environ, seul. Nous nous levons pour lui faire la révérence, mais il nous dit de ne pas s'inquiéter pour lui et de continuer à manger.

Il fait la bise à sa mère, serre la main de son père, échange un sourire avec l'homme ( je n'arrive pas à définir sa fonction, je sais juste qu'il est jeune, métis, et beau) derrière lui et commence à manger.

Astoria, assise à ma droite, me chuchote à l'oreille:

"Où sont les autres à ton avis? Où est ma soeur?"

Je fais les comptes dans ma tête. Dix. Elles sont dix Sélectionnées à être restée dans le Boudoir.

Cho, la belle Asiatique, nous répond, toujours discrètement.

"Elles sont parties. Le Prince a du les renvoyées chez elles". Je regarde les autres Sélectionnées. Apparemment, Astoria et moi étions les seules à ne pas s'en être rendue compte. Astoria arrête de manger. J'imagine qu'elle n'imaginais pas perdre aussi vite sa sœur dans l'aventure. _La pauvre..._

Quant à moi, je suis toujours sous le choc. Nous étions vingts quatre, nous voilà quatorze. En un claquement de doigt, il a rayer de la liste presque la moitié d'entre nous.

Et encore plus étonnant, je suis encore là. Pourtant, Malefoy a bien dit qu'il allait se venger de moi, n'est ce pas? Alors pourquoi ne pas m'avoir fait partir dès le début? Il sait pourtant bien que je suis ici pour l'argent, non?Plus je réfléchis, et moins je trouve de réponse.

Seul le sourire du beau métis – appelons le ainsi pour l'instant- me fais revenir sur Terre. Il semble sourire après que Malefoy lui ai chuchoté quelque chose à l'oreille en me regardant fixement.

Je suis de plus en plus inquiète. Après tout, Malefoy n'a pas eu sa vengeance, et si je suis encore là, c'est que cette vengeance doit être pour moi pire que mon départ et avec lui l'arrêt des subventions.

Beau Métis contourne lentement la table, prend un plateau de tartelettes aux fraises – mon dessert préféré- et s'approche de moi. Il finit par me demander si j'en voulais une, d'une voix rauque et grave. Sensuelle, mais moins que celle du Prince ou de Ron. Je me gifle mentalement à cette pensée. Deux gifles, une sur chaque joue. Premièrement, Malefoy – et non pas le Prince- n'a absolument pas une voix sensuelle, et deuxièmement, ce château est mon Sanctuaire, je me suis interdit de penser à Ron, donc je ne penserai pas à Ron. Point barre!

Tout ça pour dire que j'ai accepté. Je ne peux pas résister aux tartelettes aux fraises.

Et celles-ci sont clairement les meilleures que j'ai jamais mangé.

"Mademoiselle Hermione?"

Je sursaute, ainsi que toute les autres Sélectionnées. Malefoy vient de m'adresser directement la parole. A moi pour la première fois. Je sens le mauvais coup arriver. S'il pense me déstabiliser et me voir bégayer devant les caméras - qui filment le repas avec beaucoup de joie – il se trompe.

Je rassemble tout le courage dont je dispose, et lui répond de la voix la plus aimable que j'ai:

"- Oui Votre Majesté?

-Le petit déjeuner est il à votre convenance?

-Tout est excellent votre Majesté. La tartelette... Je n'en ai jamais mangé d'aussi bonne. J'ai une petite sœur qui les aimes encore plus que moi. Je crois sincèrement qu'elle versait quelques larmes en mangeant une pâtisserie aussi exquise.

-Vous croyez vraiment qu'elle en pleurerait?"

Il semble ravi à cette idée. Son sourire éclatant devient un sourire sadique – que les autres trouvent toujours aussi craquant, à en juger des soupirs que poussent mes voisines- et une lueur s'affiche dans son regard. S'il compte me déstabiliser, c'est raté.

"- Je pense oui. Elle extériorise facilement ses émotions.

-Vous voulez parier?

-Si j'avais de l'argent, oui, sans hésiter.

-A défaut d'argent, peut être pourrions nous procéder à un échange?

-Pourquoi pas? Que voulez-vous parier Majesté?

-Et vous, que voulez-vous?"

Je réfléchis quelques instant. Je ne suis pas riche, mais j'ai absolument tout à ma disposition.

Les caméras et les filles suivent notre échange du regard, comme s'il s'agissait d'un match de tennis.

Le suspens est insoutenable. Que vais-je demander? Personne n'en sait rien, moi y compris.

Tout mes potentiels désirs sont assouvis...

"Si je gagne le pari, je réclame l'accès à la Bibliothèque Royale." Je lâche d'une traite. Oui, je sais que lire n'est pas une activité pour une Cinq, mais je n'y peux rien, j'adore apprendre. Et la meilleure bibliothèque du Royaume se situe à quelques mètres – ou kilomètres vu la taille du Palais – seulement de moi!

Mon offre est accueillie par des petits rires polis. Le Roi semble trouver ma réplique comique, tandis que le Reine pose un regard bienveillant sur moi.

"Marché vendu. Si votre sœur ne pleure pas, vous me devrez une ballade dans les jardins du Palais."

Quoi, c'est tout? Une simple promenade? Moi qui m'attendait à un gage humiliant, ou à la suppression des subventions... Ce n'est pas si terrible, comme vengeance!

A coté de moi, Lavande émet un petit bruit désapprobateur. Je comprend alors que si je perds, je serais la première à avoir obtenu un rendez-vous avec Malefoy, et que cela ne serais pas bien vu par toutes...

"- J'accepte, Votre Majesté.

-Appelez-moi Drago voyons! Blaise?"

Beau Métis s'approche de Malefoy avec un sourire en coin, comme si tout été prévu. Je songe d'ailleurs que c'est peut être le cas...

"- Emballez trois tartelettes et d'autres pâtisseries et envoyez les au domicile de Mlle Hermione Granger. Que quelqu'un soit présent au moment où sa petite sœur les goutera et qu'il nous fasse savoir si elle pleure ou non."

Blaise, puisque c'est comme ça que s'appelle le beau métis apparemment, s'exécuta et parti vite.

"Bien, je vous conseille d'écrire une lettre qui sera joint au paquet, pour rassurer votre famille. D'ailleurs, après le repas, vous devriez toutes en faire de même. Je m'engage à ce que les lettres arrivent aujourd'hui même.

Nous finissons nos assiettes en silence – et moi sous les regards noirs- et nous remontons dans nos chambres.

Katie me trouve un stylo et du papier, et j'écris la lettre demandée par Malefoy. Je ne peux évidemment pas prévenir ma famille du réel caractère du Prince, ils courraient un trop grave danger. Je décide donc de leur dissimuler la vérité:

_"Cher Papa, Maman, Gabrielle et Teddy,_

_Vous me manquez tellement! Le Prince nous as autorisé à vous donnez de nos nouvelles. Je vais très bien, rassurez vous. J'avais un peu peur de prendre l'avion au début, mais tout c'est bien passé._

_Au chateau, tout est immense! Ma chambre doit pouvoir contenir la moitié de la maison! J'ai reçu des tas et des tas de robes, et j'ai même trois femmes de chambres! Elles sont extra! Même quand je suis totalement perdue, elles m'aident à me retrouver, que ce soit dans le palais ou dans mes émotions. Les autres filles sont assez timide, je ne leur parle pas beaucoup. Mais je me suis fait une amie! Vous vous rappelez de Ginevra, la fille rousse? On était ensemble dans l'avion, et nous avons sympathisé. Si je ne gagne pas, j'aimerais vraiment que ce soit elle qui devienne Reine._

_J'ai rencontré le Prince. Le Roi et le Reine aussi. Tu ne peux pas imaginer la grâce de la Reine Narcissa, ni le respect qu'impose le Roi Lucius. Quant au Prince..._

_J'ai un peu discuté avec lui. C'est quelqu'un de très cultivé, et il est moins froid qu'il en a l'air._

_Je vous laisse, il faut que j'y aille._

_Je vous aime très fort,_

_Hermione_

_PS: Gabrielle, ces splendides tartelettes ne te ferais pas verser quelques larmes ?"_

Je ne pense pas pouvoir faire plus clair sans tricher. Je relis certains passages et me met à rire. Toutes les filles – hormis Ginny et Luna – me déteste, ou ne me font pas confiance. Et comme le Prince s'acharne à les éloigner de moi, je me retrouve toujours seule...

Minute, ce ne serais pas ça la vengeance du Prince? Il sait que je tiens à ma liberté, me renvoyer chez moi aurait été un grand service... Il a donc décidé de me garder sous la main, et de me laisser dans la solitude la plus totale, en faisant croire que je lui plait! Malefoy est décidément ingénieux; je suis sur son terrain et ne peux rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Si je brise le règlement, je risque d'attirer des ennuis à ma famille ou d'être trainée en justice...

Foutu Malefoy!

Ivre de rage devant cette révélation, je m'effondre sur le lit, quand quelqu'un toque à la porte...

* * *

**Voilà voilà, déjà la fin!**

**La suite dans 6 mois xD**

**Je rigole bien sur, je sors la suite dès que possible!**

**Alors à votre avis, qui a toqué à la porte? Et qui voulez vous éliminer la prochaine fois? Que pensez vous de la vengeance de Malefoy? Est ce que vous trouvez que cela colle avec son personnage?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour bonjour! Le nouveau chapitre est là! Il est sortit plus vite que celui d'avant, n'est ce pas?**

**J'avais oublié la dernière fois, mais je vais répondre aux reviews anonymes de Cleophee:**

**Tout d'abord, je te remercie pour ta ( ou tes) review(s), qui était très longue et constructive.**

**Tu me fais beaucoup de reproches, donc je vais essayer de les lister pour pouvoir y répondre plus facilement.**

**-C'est exactement la même histoire que La Sélection: Oui effectivement, j'ai réutiliser les noms de villes et de régions. Tu me reproche le fait qu'on ne comprenne pas à quoi ils correspondent si on a pas lu les livres, mais je te rappelle que dans les livres on ne l'apprend que dans le deuxième tome. Quand à l'histoire, ce n'ai pas un copié/collé. Tu n'as apparemment lu que jusqu'au chapitre 4, qui constitue le début de cette fic, donc tu n'as pas lu jusqu'au moment où je me détache du livre pour inventer une histoire.**

**\- On devine tout de suite le triangle amoureux: En même temps ce n'est pas comme si dès le premier chapitre j'avais installé un vote pour choisir entre Ron et Drago.**

**\- Même personnages, juste le nom qui change: Premièrement, on a pas assez vu les personnages pour que tu puisse juger de leur caractère, à moins que tu sois dans ma tête. Et deuxièmement, l'idée de cette fic m'est venue quand je me suis rendu compte de la similitude des caractères des personnages. Donc effectivement, leurs caractères se ressembleront probablement beaucoup, mais avec des changements.**

**\- Drago copié/collé de Maxon: Tu m'as fait ce reproche sans vérifier, puisque tu n'as lu que jusqu'au chapitre 4. Si tu avais lu la suite, tu te serais rendue compte que cette image de "Prince parfait" comme Maxon n'est qu'un masque qu'il met devant les autres mais qu'Hermione a brisé. Donc non, Malefoy et Drago ne sont pas la même personne.**

**Cependant, je te remercie pour ta review. D'autres que toi se poseront probablement ces questions, et tu me permet de leur répondre en même temps qu'a toi. Par contre, avant de faire des reproches sur l'histoire de ma fanfic, essaye au moins de la lire en entier avant de la critiquer, parce qu'il te manque des éléments. A bon entendeur.**

**Sur cette réponse très longue, je vous laisse avec le chapitre ^^**

* * *

Visiblement, j'ai perdu mon pari. Je le devine à l'instant même où Malefoy passe la porte, un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

"- On vient de me confirmer à l'instant que votre soeur n'a pas pleuré.

-Fantastique...

-Voyons, cela ne vous plait pas de passer un peu de temps avec moi, en tête à tête?"

Et il me lance un sourire digne d'une publicité pour dentifrice. Il pense que je n'ai pas compris son plan de vengeance. Il me prend pour une idiote. Et bien, c'est ce qu'on va voir...

"Disons que je l'aurai apprécié si ce rendez-vous n'avez pas pour but de rendre les autres filles jalouses, et ainsi de les éloigner de moi, voir de les pousser à me mettre des bâtons dans les roues..."

Il éclate d'un rire franc, puis arrête de sourire. Il prend mon menton entre ses doigts, et me susurre à l'oreille.

"Décidément, vous êtes perspicace. En effet, tel est mon plan. Je vais me rapprocher de vous – en apparence seulement, bien évidemment – ce qui rendra les autres filles jalouses de vous. Et vous allez donc passer le reste du temps au Palais avec moi – qui vous déteste- pour seule compagnie, et avec les autres filles qui essayerons de vous ridiculiser ou de vous faire du mal. Vous allez devoir être constamment sur vos gardes. Pas mal comme punition pour quelqu'un qui à besoin de se sentir en liberté, n'est ce pas? Vous allez comprendre le sens de l'expression " cage dorée ."

Je suis abasourdie. Premièrement, par la véracité de ses propos: il a raison sur toute la ligne – sauf que je peux compter sur Ginny- ,je vais me sentir enfermée. Enfin, encore plus que d'habitude. Deuxièmement, par la manière qu'il a de susurrer à l'oreille. Je n'ai jamais entendue une voix aussi sensuelle que celle du Prince: grave, rauque mais douce, malgré la dureté de ses propos.

Il me lâche dès son discourt fini, puis me demande de me changer – les caméras seront là- puisqu'il ne viendra me récupérer que dans une heure. Puis il repart tranquillement, seule dans ma chambre.

J'appelle aussitôt mes caméristes. Cela peut sembler futile, mais je veux être présentable. Je n'ai pas envie de faciliter le travail de Malefoy en me ridiculisant toute seule face aux caméras!

Elles arrivent très rapidement, et je leur explique que j'ai un rendez-vous avec le Prince dans les jardins d'ici une heure.

Après les avoir calmées – elles était surexcitées que j'ai obtenu le tout premier rendez-vous – elles ont sorti une belle robe bleue taille Empire avec des manches bouffante de la penderie et m'ont aidé à l'enfiler. Je suis obligée de reconnaitre qu'elle me va vraiment bien. Par contre, je doute que les escarpins soient les meilleures chaussures pour se balader dehors, mais bon... Il faut souffrir pour être belle, comme on dit.

Tonks relève ensuite mes cheveux en un beau chignon qui laisse tout de même quelques mèches encadrer mon visage, qui a été maquillé par Katie, toujours de manière naturelle.

Une heure plus tard, je suis fin prête, mais pas Malefoy apparemment, puisqu'il n'est pas là.

Il ne m'aurai pas posé un lapin pour m'humilier quand même?!

Heureusement pour moi – ou malheureusement, c'est à voir- il arrive dix minutes plus tard. Encore pire qu'une fille se faisant désirer...

"- Afin de ménager les apparences, auriez-vous l'amabilité de prendre mon bras?

-Bien sur Majesté. Il ne faudrait pas décevoir le public, n'est-ce-pas?

-Vous comprenez vite."

Je saisie alors son bras – le serrant peut être un peu plus fort que ce à quoi il s'attendait- et le laisse me guider jusqu'aux jardins. Là-bas nous attend un photographe et deux ou trois caméramans, d'après ce que je vois. Malefoy a quant à lui remis son masque de Prince parfais, doux, gentil, et généreux. L'inverse de sa vraie personnalité. Je me demande si le Roi et la Reine sont au courant...

"Hermione,... Vous permettez que je vous appelle Hermione?"

Il me décroche un sourire éblouissant en disant ces mots. Un caméraman se rapproche de nous. Ainsi Malefoy veut me voir jouer le rôle de la parfaite petite Sélectionnée? Ou me voir lui répondre avec ironie et sarcasme comme précédemment? Le film de notre rendez-vous sera très probablement diffusé lors du prochain Bulletin, je n'ai donc pas intérêt à faire un pas de travers.

De plus, la Règle Numéro Cinq me revient à l'esprit: _"Si vous enfreignez l'une des lois d'Hogward, quelle qu'elle soit, vous subirais la peine prévu à cet effet par les tribunaux. N'oubliez jamais que votre statut ne vous place en aucun cas au dessus de la loi"_. Or ma manière de répondre à Malefoy et notre première rencontre officieuse sont de grave entorses et au règlement et à la Loi. On dirai bien que je n'ai pas le choix...

"- Bien évidemment votre Majesté.

-Appelez-moi Drago voyons!

-Bien... Drago."

-Hermione, Hermione. Je suis vraiment désolé que votre soeur n'ai pas donné libre cour à ses émotions.

-Menteur, vous semblez ravi!

-Aha, je ne peux rien vous cacher décidément! Vous savez, c'était mon premier pari!

-La chance du débutant, sans doute.

-Peut être. Ou alors je suis naturellement doué!

-Frimeur!

-Parlez-moi de votre famille.

-Cela vous intéresse?

-Bien sur! Elle doit être aux antipodes de la mienne. Et puis cela peut toujours servir pour un futur pari...

-Je suis la troisième d'une fratrie de cinq enfants.

-Cinq! Ca fait beaucoup tout de même!

-Pas tant que ça. Vous savez, la plupart des familles dans votre pays sont des familles nombreuses!

-Vraiment?

-Oui.

-Et qui sont vos frères et soeur?

-Ma grande soeur s'appelle Pénélope. Elle a épousé un Quatre qui s'appelle Perceval, mais que l'on surnomme Percy. Il est très gentil, même s'il a l'air froid et strict aux premiers abords. Ils travaillent dans une usine tout les deux. Maman aimerait que j'épouse un Quatre moi aussi, mais je ne veux pas arrêter de chanter: c'est ma passion. De toute façon, maintenant que je suis une Trois, il va falloir que je trouve un moyen de rester dans le monde de la musique. En étant professeure de chant peut-être? Je verrai bien.

-Et puis peut être que vous deviendrai Reine, qui sait?

-Peut être, mais je préfère ne rien espérer de plus pour le moment. Bien que cela me plairait énormément, je vous l'avoue.

-Et vos autres frères et soeurs? Vous m'avez bien dit que vous êtes cinq, n'est ce pas?

-En effet. Ensuite, il y a Théodore, mon frère ainé. C'est le plus âgé d'entre nous, et probablement le plus talentueux aussi. Il est partit de la maison il y a cinq ans, lorsqu'une de ses sculptures c'est vendue à un prix exorbitant. Il a préféré partir courir après la célébrité plutôt que de rester à la maison, alors que grâce à cette somme, nous aurions pu vivre à l'abri du besoin pendant au moins deux ans! Il a d'ailleurs changé son nom en partant, il s'appelle Théodore Nott maintenant.

-Effectivement, son nom me dit quelque chose.

-Maintenant que je suis célèbre, il joue au grand frère parfait en venant me dire au revoir. Son plus grand rêve est de devenir un Deux riche et célèbre, et il pense que c'est en servant de moi qu'il y arrivera. Il est tellement égoïste...  
L'exact inverse de Gabrielle, ma petite soeur. Bon, mis à part qu'elle m'ait trahie en oubliant de pleurer, elle est géniale. C'est une peintre talentueuse, je suis sûre qu'elle ira très loin.

-Comment est-elle physiquement? Elle vous ressemble?"

Je pouffe à cette question: aucun membre de ma famille ne se ressemble. Théodore à les cheveux noirs corbeau, Pénélope blond cendrés, Gabrielle à les cheveux d'un blond éclatant, Teddy est brun et mes deux parents sont roux.

"- Je ne vois pas ce que ma question avait de drôle.

-Excusez-moi. C'est juste que ma petite soeur et moi ne nous ressemblons absolument pas! Elle a les cheveux lisses et blond clair et les yeux bleus, alors que comme vous le voyez, j'ai les cheveux bruns et bouclés et les yeux chocolats.

-Vous êtes sur d'être de la même famille?

-Bien sur! D'ailleurs ma soeur ainée a aussi les cheveux blonds, mais également mes bouclettes. Il n'y a que mon petit frère Teddy qui a la même couleur de cheveux que moi.

-Vous avez un petit petit frère? Vous ne m'en avez pas encore parlé.

-Chaque chose en son temps. Je répondais à vos questions.

-Certes. Mais vous pouvez maintenant!

-Rohlala ce que vous pouvez être impatient!"

Malefoy me tire ma langue! Lui le grand Prince, il me tire la langue! Son jeu d'acteur est décidément exceptionnel! Si je n'y pense pas, je peux presque oublié sa vraie nature, et croire qu'il est ce Prince si agréable avec qui je viens de passer la matinée à discuter.

"- Mon petit frère s'appelle Teddy. Il n'a que sept ans, et ne sait pas encore ce qu'il veut faire dans la vie. Il préfère jouer dans le jardin plutôt que d'essayer différents métiers. Bien évidemment, à sept ans ce n'est pas encore problématique, mais dès qu'il aura dix ans ça le sera.

-Et vos parents?"

Je le regarde en souriant. Il m'a déjà posé suffisamment de questions sur ma famille, je ne veux pas lui en dire plus. Après tout, il ne faut pas révéler ses points faible à son ennemi, n'est ce pas?

"- Et vos parents à vous?

-Mes parents? Et bien, vous les connaissez déjà.

-Pas vraiment. Je ne connait que l'image qu'il laisse paraître d'eux lors des Bulletins. Moi, je veux savoir comment ils sont en dehors des caméras."

Je sens le bras de Malefoy se tendre contre le mien. Il pousse un soupir chagriné. Soit il joue la comédie, soit il est vraiment chagriné. Ça ne doit pas être facile de grandir sans frères et soeurs.

"- Mes parents sont, comme vous pouvez le deviner, très occupés. Mais ils ont toujours pris le temps de s'occuper de moi. J'ai eu une enfance heureuse, et je n'ai jamais manqué de rien."

Zabini, le beau valet métis, se rapproche de nous. Il dit à Malefoy que les journalistes ont toutes les images qu'il leur faut, et que son père le demande.

Le Prince me raccompagna donc jusqu'à ma chambre, où il me fit un baisemain avant de me laisser seule.

Une fois dans la chambre, je remarquai un petit paquet sur le lit. Je l'ouvrit vite, et il contenait, avec surprise deux livres. Un petit mot l'accompagnait:

_" Pour sceller notre secret, je vous prie d'accepter se modeste présent. Mais gardez-les pour le samedi, par égard pour les autres filles et moi._

_Le Prince Malefoy."_

* * *

**Alors ce chapitre? Qu'est ce que vous en pensez?  
**

**D'ailleurs, on va relancer un petit sondage.**

**Avec qui voulez vous que Ginny finisse sa vie?**

**1- Drago**

**2- Harry**

**3- Quelqu'un d'autre, à préciser**

**4- J'veux qu'elle meure**

**A vos claviers ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Désolé pour le retard - encore et toujours-.**

**Ce chapitre et un peu plus court, mais je me suis dit que vous le voudriez quand même.**

**Sur ce, je vous le laisse!**

* * *

Chapitre 8:

Malefoy m'a offert deux livres, même si j'ai perdu le pari! C'est à ne plus rien y comprendre!

"Pour sceller notre secret"... C'est quoi cette excuse bidon?! Il me fait du chantage, donc il sait bien qu'il n'a pas besoin de m'offrir des livres pour que je ne parle pas... Malefoy est de plus en plus mystérieux, et moi je suis de plus en plus perdue.

Katie arrive en courant, tenant un paquet de lettres dans sa main.

"Tenez Mademoiselle, les lettres de votre famille! Elles viennent d'arriver!"

-Je la remercie chaleureusement et prend les lettres. Puis je la congédie et je les ouvre rapidement.

-Je commence par la lettre de mon père, comme à chaque fois.

Il s'extasie sur ma prétendue beauté qui a prétendument explosé aux yeux du monde entier, et il me répète au moins deux fois par ligne qu'il est fier de moi. Il me remercie d'avoir envoyer des tartelettes, bien que Maman râle car Gabrielle et Teddy vont devenir des enfants gâtés. Mais il précise que trois boites, ça fait quand même un peu beaucoup pour une famille de Cinq.

Trois boites?! Malefoy ne sait apparemment pas les vraies valeurs des cadeaux qu'il offre, ou alors c'était pour encore pour m'humilier? Hum, non, ça ne fait que me rendre service, et personne au Palais n'est au courant qu'il a envoyé autant de pâtisserie... Décidément ça ne colle pas.

D'ailleurs, il a donné une boîte à Ron qui est venu l'aidé à la maison.  
Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi en penser...

J'ouvre ensuite la petite bafouille de Teddy. Il m'aime, me trouve trop jolie et me demande si je peux envoyer encore tout plein de gateau. J'éclate de rire.

La lettre de ma mère est beaucoup plus longue. Elle passe son temps à jouer le gendarme et à me complimenter. Le valet a du lui dire que les tartes étaient un privilège accordée à moi seule, puisqu'elle me félicite de m'être rapprochée du Prince, et de continuer comme ça.

_Ok maman, sauf que le Prince n'est pas du tout comme tu l'imagine..._

Je finis par la lettre de Gabrielle. Elle me demande si Malefoy n'as pas un frère caché qu'elle pourrait épouser et si elle pourra me rendre visite au palais.

J'éclate de rire. Gabrielle me manque, j'aimerais qu'elle soit là pour me soutenir.

Je n'ai pas le temps de leur répondre que mes servantes arrivent vers moi pour me changer et me coiffer en vu du dîner.

Nous discutons le temps qu'elles me coiffent ( ce qui dure environ une bonne demi-heure ):

"- Je suis vraiment obligé de me changer deux fois par jour?

-Trois fois Mademoiselle.

-Vraiment très drôle Tonks...

-Non, vraiment Mademoiselle. Après le dîner, vous devrez vous changer pour le Bulletin de ce soir.

-Mais on est mercredi, pas vendredi?

-Cette semaine ils vont l'enregistrer à l'avance, apparement.

-Tu sais pourquoi Katie?

-Ils vont diffuser l'émission sur votre relooking avant je crois.

-Donc la vidéo de mon rendez-vous ne sera pas diffusée aujourd'hui?

-On n'est jamais surs de rien, mais normalement non, Mademoiselle.

-Appelle moi Hermione! On a le même âge, tu me fais me sentir vieille!

-Bien Mad... Hermione."

Et on éclate de rire toutes ensembles. Mes servantes sont juste géniales! Et la robe qu'elles m'ont choisi et juste magnifique. Comme d'habitude, certes. Elle est longue, faite dans une matière souple – de la mousseline m'append – violette foncée. Très simple, mais très élégante. Parfaite pour un dîner avec la famille royale, en somme.

Quand l'heure arrive, je descend calmement. Je suis un peu stressée – tout le monde doit être au courant que mon rendez-vous a eu lieu- et l'idée de ne pas être assise à coté de Ginny m'angoisse encore plus.

Quand je rentre dans la salle de Banquet, je remarque immédiatement deux choses. La première, c'est que treize paires d'yeux sont braqués sur moi. La deuxième, c'est le petit sourire satisfait de Malefoy.

Je m'assois à ma place, entre Astoria et Hannah Abbot, et en face de Cho.

Je me suis à peine assise qu'elle m'inondent de questions:

"- Alors, ce premier rendez-vous?

-C'était bien?

-Qu'est ce que vous avez fait?

-Il s'est bien comporté?

-Attendez les filles, laissez lui le temps de répondre!"

La belle asiatique à de l'autorité, puisqu'elles obéissent. Et mince...

"- C'était, et bien... Indescriptible je dirai.

-Plutôt bien ou mal?

-Ni l'un ni l'autre. Juste... Normalement.

-Tu le fais exprès de rester floue?"

C'est Millicent qui vient de parler. Je me retourne vers elle.

"- Non, pas du tout, c'est juste que ce n'est pas facile à raconter!

-Dis plutôt que tu veux garder ça pour toi!

-Et si c'était le cas? Je n'aurai pas le droit de garder quelque chose d'aussi intime pour moi?"

Et je baisse la tête pour lui faire comprendre que je coupe ici notre sympathique conversation. J'espère lui avoir cloué le bec.

Les serveurs arrivent, et tout le monde se concentre sur son assiette. Enfin un peu de paix.

Le repas est délicieux, comme toujours.

Et à part deux ou trois regards noirs, le repas se déroule sans accrocs.

Je remonte dans ma chambre me changer pour le Bulletin.

Mes servantes m'accueillent aussitôt.

Je me glisse dans le bain déjà préparer, et me lave rapidement.

J'enfile ensuite la plus belle robe que j'ai jamais vu. Pour le coup, c'est une vraie robe de princesse.

Tonks m'explique avec fierté que ce sont elles qui l'ont cousu. Elle est d'un beau bleu profond, et est composée de plusieurs jupons. Quand je marche, les plis de la robe donne l'impression que la robe est faite de vagues. Le haut dégage mes épaules joliment, puisque la robe n'a pas de manches.

Alicia m'explique que c'est parce que sur le plateau du Bulletin, il fait très chaud à cause des projecteurs. Je les remercie chaleureusement. Elles pensent vraiment à tout. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferrai sans elles.

Elles coiffent mes cheveux de manière à ce qu'il me tombent sur une épaule, et me maquille, toujours avec un rendu très naturel. J'ai des boucles d'oreilles et un collier en perles d'un blanc nacré. Discrets, comme je l'aime.

Et égale à moi même, c'est les mains moites que je me rends aux studios d'enregistrement. MacGonagall nous a demandé d'avoir dix minutes d'avance. Chez Cho, Lavande et moi, ça veut dire quinze minutes. Chez Pansy et Millicent par contre, ça veut dire trois, apparement.

Des nuées de techniciens courent dans tout les sens, mettant les derniers préparatifs en place.

Les conseillers royaux sont déjà installés, et relisent leur notes. Étrangement, je repère le métis parmi eux. Le reste des Sélectionnées vérifient leurs maquillage et défroissent leurs robes.

MacGonagall s'approche de moi, me sortant de mon observation.

"Prenez place sur le strapontin, je vous prie. Vous pouvez vous asseoir où vous voulez. Cependant, le premier rang a déjà été presque entièrement réquisitionné."

Elle fait la tête, comme si elle m'annonçait une mauvaise nouvelle. Pour ma part, je suis soulagée de m'installer au dernier rang.

J'ai un peu de mal à gravir l'escalier – presque une échelle- avec ma robe imposante, mais en avançant doucement, j'y arrive. Ginny vient s'installer auprès de moi, loin des caméras, et cela signifie beaucoup pour moi.

Elle est vêtue d'une belle robe dorée qui met ses cheveux flamboyants en avant.

"- Waouh Ginny, tu es magnifique! J'adore ta robe!

-Tu es sure? Ça n'est pas un peu trop voyant?

-Non je t'assure! Crois moi, tu es parfaite!

-Merci. Tu es sublime aussi!"

Assise devant nous, Fleur se retourne.

"- Les filles, j'ai l'impression que mes barrettes se font la malle, vous pouvez vérifier?

-Bien sur, je vérifie ça tout de suite!

-Merci Ginny.

-Hermione, est ce que j'ai du rouge à lèvre sur les dents?

-Non, Hannah, tout est parfais. Tu es sublime.

-Pas autant que toi! Tes bonnes ont fait un travail remarquable.

-Merci beaucoup!"

Et on discute toutes ensemble, le temps que l'émission commence. Finalement, je ne serais peut être pas toute seule durant la Sélection.

_Prends toi ça Malefoy..._

* * *

**Oui je suis sadique de couper ici xD**

**Et oui, c'est un peu mesquin de la part d'Hermione.**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse avec les questions habituelles:**

**1) Avec qui voudriez vous que Ginny finisse?**

**2) Comment voyez vous la prochaine robe d'Hermione ( ou d'une autre fille )**

**3) Qui voulez vous éliminer ensuite?**

**Bisous, à la prochaine,**

**Xin'**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello les amis! Vous avez vus, ce chapitre arrive à l'heure! Pas en retard!**

**Champagne!**

**Je vous laisse le chapitre 9 après la réponses à la review :**

**KHS: Salut à toi! Je fais exprès de ne pas donner beaucoup de données sur le monde, je vais en égrener au fur et à mesure des chapitres. On va savoir pourquoi il y a des castes, un roi, etc. Pareil, une histoire autre que leur histoire d'amour va se mettre en place, mais elle tournera toujours autour des héros; d'ailleurs, c'est comme ça dans le livre original. Enfin, pour Ron, elle ne l'a pas oublié: elle essaye de l'oublier, et elle s'est interdit de penser à lui. Malheureusement, ça ne tiendra pas longtemps...  
J'enregistre ton vote pour la mort de Ginny ;)**

**Sur ce, le chapitre!**

* * *

Deux minutes avant que le Bulletin commence, Demelza vomit dans la première poubelle qui lui tombe sous la main et s'effondre par terre. Elle avait effectivement le tain verdâtre, mais tout le monde pensait que c'était à cause du stress et de la robe orange qu'elle portait – cette couleur ne lui va vraiment pas-.

McGonagall accourt vers elle et essuie son front avec un mouchoir, tout en poussant des petits cris.

Piteuse, Demelza déménage au dernier rang, à coté de Luna, et pose une petite bassine sur ses genoux. Millicent, qui se situe devant elle, se retourne et lui chuchote quelques mots, dont le sens m'échappe. Probablement pas des mots doux.

Malefoy se retourne vers nous: quelqu'un a du l'avertir – son valet métis par exemple – du petit accident qui s'est produit. Il nous lance un magnifique sourire d'encouragement.

Puis il pivote vers les caméras, et l'hymne d'Hogward retentit.

Je me redresse et sourit quand je me rappelle que ma famille va me voir. Je veux qu'ils soient fier de moi.

Le Bulletin commence par un discourt du Roi sur la dangerosité des Mangemorts.

Tous les conseillers plissent les yeux: les Mangemorts sont un groupe d'extrémistes qui terrorisent la population. Ils sont responsables de nombreux attentats, notamment au Palais. Bien évidemment, ils n'ont jamais réussi à toucher un membre de la famille royale, mais de nombreux gardes meurent à chaque attentats. On ne connait pas réellement leur but, on sait juste qu'il veulent tuer tout ceux qui s'opposent à leur cause – alors qu'on ne la connait même pas, ils sont très logiques – et que leurs attaques ont redoublés depuis l'annonce qu'une Sélection allait se dérouler.

Les discours du Roi Lucius s'enchaine, et j'ai toute la peine du monde à garder mon calme. D'ordinaire, je regarde le Bulletin tranquillement chez moi, et lors de ce genre de discourt, ma mère s'échauffe et commence à hurler qu'on devrait tous les tuer et les rétrograder au rang de Huit, ce qui nous fait rire, car si ils en attrapent un un jour, c'est précisément ce qu'il lui feront.

Le Roi les accusent de tous les maux: si le chantier routier de Whinging a pris du retard, c'est à cause de ces terroristes, si les effectifs de police ont diminué à Hangleton, c'est à cause de l'émeute qu'ils ont créé à Crewe. J'ai la désagréable impression que le Roi leur met tout sur le dos. Pas que je les soutiennent, mais depuis que je suis au Palais, je me demande combien de chose les Malefoy cachent à leur peuple.

Une fois ses discours terminés, Fred et George déboulent de nulle part, et l'ambiance devient instantanément plus joyeuse. Peu importe ce qu'on peut annoncer avant, ils réussissent toujours à nous faire sourire.

"- Mesdames et messieurs, bonsoir!

-Cela fait maintenant une semaine que la Sélection a commencé.

-Onze filles sont déjà parties, mais treize ont réussi à attirer l'attention du Prince.

-La semaine prochaine nous consacrerons la quasi intégralité du Bulletin à ces jeunes demoiselles, afin de faire plus ample connaissance avec elle.

-Mais aujourd'hui, nous allons nous consacrer à l'homme du jour. Comment allez vous ce soir, Prince Drago?"

Je ne sais pas si les questions ont été préparées à l'avance, mais Malefoy ne semble ni surpris ni pris au piège. Au contraire, il est calme et très à l'aise quand il prend la parole.

"- Fort bien Fred, merci.

-Est-ce que vous passez de bon moments avec ces superbes jeunes femmes?

-Bien sur! Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de passer beaucoup de temps à leurs cotés, mais je suis ravi de les avoirs rencontré!

-Sont elles aussi charmante que leur apparence le laisse supposer?

-Ou certaines cachent elles leur jeu?

-Et bien, cela dépend..."

Et en prononçant ces mots, il me jette un regard discret et un petit sourire.

Va t'il avouer que j'ai transgressé les règles dès le premier jour? Si c'est le cas, je ne risque pas seulement l'expulsion, mais aussi la prison. Ce qui me fait beaucoup moins rire.

Pourvu qu'il ne fasse pas un coup tordu! Malefoy est quelqu'un de très fourbe. Je lui est dit des choses qui l'ont poussé à se venger de moi, mais au lieu d'avoir une bête vengeance, et de m'expulser comme n'importe qui l'aurait fait, il préfère se tordre le cerveau à créer des plans diaboliques. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment on fait pour être en guerre contre la Nouvelle-Asie depuis plus de trois ans. Avec un stratège pareil, on aurait du gagner depuis longtemps, non?

La voix de George me ramène sur terre.

"- Comment ça, "Cela dépend"?

-Y aurait'il un démon parmi tous ces visages d'ange?"

_Oh oui Fred. Mais pas parmi les filles. Cherchez plutôt du coté du Prince..._

Les filles gloussent en coeur. Je prend le partis de les imiter. Malefoy, quand à lui, a l'air plus détendu que jamais.

"- Et qu'a t'elle fait exactement, cette petite peste?

-Petite peste, petite peste... Je n'irai pas jusque là. L'une d'elle a juste eu le culot de me hurler dessus lors de notre première rencontre. Je me suis bien fait tapé sur les doigts."

Et il prend un air faussement indigné, très comique. Je suis prête à parier qu'il a pris des cours de théatre quand il était plus jeune.

Le couple royal partage un regard incrédule. Le roi surtout, à l'air le plus surpris. Quant aux Sélectionnées, elles chuchotent entre elles.

Ginny se penche vers moi et chuchote:

"- Il y a une candidate qui l'a engueulé lors des entrevues? Tu t'en souviens toi?

-Je crois qu'il parle de moi.

-Quoi? Mais qu'est ce que tu as fait?

-Je lui ai dis des choses graves, c'est vrai, mais je pense qu'il exagère un peu son anecdote pour la rendre plus drôle."

La voix de Fred nous coupe dans notre conversation:

"- Taper sur les doigts.

-Que vous reprochait elle?

-Pour être honnête, je n'en sais rien. Je pense qu'elle avait simplement le mal du pays, donc je lui ai pardonné bien volontiers.

-Vous lui avez pardonné?

-Donc elle est resté au Palais?

-Oui, elle est restée. Et je compte bien la gardée au Palais encore un petit moment."

Je ne sais pas si je dois prendre cette phrase comme une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle...

Le reste du Bulletin se déroule sans soucis. Ginny s'est contentée de l'explication du Prince, et ne m'a pas reposé de question. Tant mieux, parce que je déteste lui mentir.

Fred et Georges décident de passer la vidéo du relooking pour " Chercher qui parmi les Sélectionnées aurait pu passer un savon au Prince". Mon oeil, ça leur offre juste une transition parfaite!

Encore une fois, tout ce passe bien. Ca me fait un peu bizarre de me voir sur un écran, mais j'imagine qu'il va falloir que je m'y habitue. Le Bulletin se finit enfin, et je peux rentrer dans ma chambre.

Dès que j'arrive, mes bonnes se précipitent vers moi, un petit billet à la main:

" _Ma très chère Hermione. J'aimerais vous parler dans votre chambre, après l'enregistrement du Bulletin. Je vous prierais donc de ne pas vous changer, et de garder votre robe._

_A ce soir,_

_Le Prince Draco Malefoy"_

Ce type est t'il tellement mégalo qu'il doit rappeler dans sa signature qu'il est Prince ?!

Et pourquoi veut t'il me voir? Encore une minable idée de vengeance? Il n'a pas autre chose à faire que de se préoccuper de mon malheur? Comme se trouver une femme par exemple?

Je m'énerve intérieurement pendant cinq bonnes minutes, puis, comme chaque soir, je renvoi mes servantes.

Oui, je sais qu'elles sont sensées resté au près de moi toute la nuit, au cas ou une envie me prendrait – idée franchement stupide puisque la nuit, je dors- et que j'aurai besoin de les sonner.

C'est donc seule que j'accueille Malefoy, et, surprise, Zabini, son valet métis.

Je leur fais signe d'entrer, et ils se regardent, surpris.

" - Où sont passées vos bonnes?

-Je les renvois pendant la nuit, votre Majesté.

-Mais ce n'est pas prudent du tout ça! Blaise!

-Oui votre Majesté?

-Pour la millième fois, tu n'as pas besoin de me vouvoyer devant elle.

-Fallait le dire plus tôt, Drago!

-Bref. Tu iras chercher un garde pour qu'il garde sa porte toute les nuits, un accident est si vite arrivé...

-Heu, excusez moi monsieur, mais je suis là.

-Oui, et?

-A aucun moment vous n'avez pensé à me demander si je voulais un garde devant ma porte?

-Pour quoi faire? Je sais que vous auriez refusé, ma chère.

-Je ne suis toujours pas votre chère. Pourquoi êtes vous venus?"

Durant cet échange, ils ont laissé tomber leurs masques, et j'ai pu apercevoir deux amis très proches, presque normaux. Mais à l'instant où j'ai posé cette question, ils se sont tournés vers moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Mon Dieu, j'en ai presque peur...

" -En fait vois tu, j'aurais besoin de toi.

-Pardon?

-Vois tu, ma plus grande peur est que la femme que je décide d'épouser, que je pensais être un ange, se révèle être un démon après le mariage.

-Et? En quoi j'interviens?

-Vous pouvez être au près des Sélectionnées, voir leur vrai visage.

-Effectivement. Sauf que je ne suis vraiment proche d'aucune d'entre elles, puisque quelqu'un s'acharne sur moi.

-Vous m'en voyez désolé. Vraiment.

-C'est un peu trop simple!

-Mademoiselle, essayez de le comprendre! Jamais personne ne lui a jamais rien dit, c'est normal qu'il réagisse comme cela! Il n'est qu'un pur produit de son éducation! Vous êtes sensée avoir un grand coeur!

-Mais... Je...

-Il vient, maladroitement, c'est vrai, vous proposer d'enterrer la hache de guerre. Vous avez besoin d'argent, donc de rester, et il a besoin d'un allié sur place. Pourquoi continuer à vous battre?"

Ce valet a, à mon grand regret, raison. Pendant ce temps, Malefoy a baissé la tête tout penaud. Il a presque l'air d'un garçon timide, voir d'un adorable petit chiot. Mais j'ai déjà été témoin de son jeu d'acteur, et je ne me laisserais pas avoir deux fois.

Le métis, lui, a l'air tout content. Il lance un regard au Prince, qui se rapproche de moi et me tend la main. Je la saisi, estimant qu'il vaut mieux accepter.

Après plusieurs minute de discutions, j'apprends que le métis s'appelle Blaise Zabini, et qu'il est le valet attitré du Prince depuis sa plus jeune enfance.

Nous nous mettons également d'accord sur un signe, le Prince et moi: à chaque fois que l'un d'entre nous tire sur son lobe d'oreille, c'est qu'il demande à voir l'autre. C'est plus pratique et officieux que les billets.

Blaise part avant, chercher un garde. Apparemment, c'est une nouvelle recrue, qui a d'excellent résultats. Ce dernier s'installe devant ma porte, sans rentrer dans ma chambre.

Il doit bien être dix heures quand le Prince et son valet s'en vont.

Je les raccompagne à la porte, et je profite de leur départ pour regarder l'homme chargé de me protéger.

Il fait noir, donc je n'ai pas le temps de voir autre chose qu'une touffe de cheveux roux et les yeux verts qui hantent mes nuits...

Je me précipite à l'intérieur avant qu'il ai pu me voir et referme la porte à clé.

* * *

**Bouaha, je sais je suis méchante de couper là!**

**Donc Ron a enfin débarqué. Heureuses? ( Et heureux, s'il y a des mecs parmi vous)**

**Que pensez vous du changement de coté de Drago? Est il sincère ou est ce que c'est encore une vengeance?**

**Que pensez vous de Blaise? Le trouvez vous mystérieux? Avec voudriez vous qu'il finisse?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucou les gens!**

**Voilà le dixième chapitre, rien que pour vous ^^**

**Mais d'abord, les reviews:**

**KHS: Merci pour ta review! En premier, je vais enregistrer ton vote sur Ginny ^^  
Et deuxièmement, les explications vont arriver, ne t'en fait pas, c'est prévu au programme.  
Quant à l'histoire, elle va prendre plus d'ampleur qu'une simple histoire d'amour, tu vas en avoir un aperçu dans ce chapitre.**

**Eliie Evans: Merci pour ta review! Effectivement, vous vous posez tou(te)s des questions sur Blaise, et on en apprendra plus sur son passé, mais dans un petit moment ^^  
Le couple final se décidera par les votes, mais dans tous les cas, il mettra du temps à venir.  
Le personnage d'Harry n'arrivera pas tout de suite, mais ça vient.**

**Sur ce, voici le chapitre!**

* * *

Merde! Pourquoi est il là? D'ailleurs, est ce que c'est bien lui au juste?

Bien sûr que c'est lui, je pourrais toujours reconnaitre ses yeux.

Une tempête d'émotion me submerge, mais j'arrive à ne pas hurler, ce qui est un exploit vu la violence de mes sentiments. J'ai envie de le frapper, de le couvrir de baisers, de lui hurler dessus, et surtout, de le chasser de mon Sanctuaire. Je prend ma tête entre mes mains et je glisse le long du mur. Que faire? Pas question de demander à Malefoy de changer de garde. Et de toute façon, ça ne changerai rien: je risquerais toujours de la croiser au détour d'un couloir. Pas question non plus d'appeler mes servantes: elles travaillent déjà beaucoup, ce serait inhumain de les priver de sommeil. Ne trouvant aucune solution, je décide d'aller dormir. La nuit porte conseil, comme on dit.

Je me déshabille lentement, et laisse glisser ma belle robe bleue sur le sol. Je la ramasse et la pose sur un fauteuil. Puis j'enlève mes bijoux, et les laisse sur la coiffeuse. Je me démaquille le plus rapidement possible.

J'enfile ensuite mon vieux pyjama, et je me roule en boule sous les draps.

Entre le comportement de Malefoy et la présence de Ron à quelque mètres, je suis totalement perdue. A trois heures du matin, j'ai les yeux grands ouverts et le cerveau au bord de l'implosion. Je songe avec ironie qu'il me faudra des tonnes d'anticernes le lendemain matin si je veux ressembler à quelque chose.

Le sommeil finit par m'engloutir une heure plus tard.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tonks me réveille trop tôt à mon gout. Trois heures de sommeil, avec tout ce qu'il se passe dans ma vie en ce moment, ce n'est vraiment pas assez.

Mes suivantes ont la bonne idée de ne poser aucune question, et de cacher rapidement mes cernes. Encore une fois, elles font un travail fantastique: on dirait que je sors d'une nuit de douze heures de sommeil. Elles m'enfilent rapidement une robe cocktail blanche et des escarpins blancs, et je file rejoindre les autres Sélectionnées dans la salle de Banquet pour prendre le petit déjeuner.

Je rejoins Ginny et Fleur qui m'attendent dans le couloir. Ginny a également une robe cocktail, mais d'un vert émeraude qui fait ressortir le roux flamboyant de sa chevelure, et Fleur porte une robe longue et légère à imprimés floraux. Les deux sont magnifiques.

J'espère que l'une des deux deviendra reine. C'est sur cette pensée que nous nous mettons à table.

Comme d'habitude, le repas est succulent. J'essaye de manger chaque matin quelque chose de différent: c'est un petit jeu entre Ginny et moi. Et je peux vous dire qu'il risque de durer un moment, vu la quantité de plats qu'il y a sur la table. Ce matin: salade de fruits rouges sur un lit de fromage blanc allégé. Un régal. Je relève la tête à la fin de mon assiette. Malefoy – je ne peux décidément pas me résoudre à l'appeler autrement- dire rapidement sur le lobe de son oreille. Je reconnait instantanément le signe que nous avons convenu: il veut que l'on se voit, et rapidement.

Je tire sur le lobe de mon oreille pour lui faire signe que j'ai bien compris.

Je me demande ce qu'il me veut.

Pour une fois, le repas est relativement silencieux, comme si après l'enregistrement du Bulletin, tout le monde avait enfin compris l'importance de ce qui est en train de se jouer. D'ailleurs, Demelza doit toujours être dans sa chambre, puisqu'elle n'est pas venue manger.

J'observe toutes les Sélectionnées: Ginny semble en grande discussion avec Fleur, Susan et Romilda; Luna semble -encore- perdue dans ses pensées; Lavande et Hannah discutent en fixant Pansy et Millicent qui ont un sourire mauvais sur les lèvre et ricanent quand elles fixent la place vite de Demelza et Cho et Astoria mangent tranquillement.

Et c'est quand je suis perdue dans mes pensées que la première explosion retentit.

Des coups de feux retentissent de tout les cotés. Je me jette sous la table en entrainant Astoria, à coté de moi, qui ne réagissait pas. Tout le monde hurle tandis que les gardes envahissent la salle de banquet. Trois gardes renversent la table pour bloqué une fenêtre et empêcher les tireurs de rentrer.

A coté de moi, Astoria est en larmes, et Ginny porte Romilda qui s'est évanouie. Je gifle Astoria qui revient immédiatement à elle. Une fois le choc passé, elle essuie ses larmes et rampe jusqu'à Cho.

A l'autre bout de la salle, McGonagall nous hurle de la suivre, qu'on va se rendre à un abri. J'aide les autres à ramper jusqu'à elle. Puis je rejoint Ginny et l'aide à porter Romilda. Chacune glisse ses bras sur nos épaules, et nous rejoignons McGonagall. Malefoy nous suit, portant une Millicent qui s'est évanouie elle aussi dans ses bras. Minerva appuie sur quelque chose, et un pan du mur s'ouvre, dévoilant un couloir souterrain.

" On va descendre dans le calme, sans courir. Mlle Ginny et Mlle Hermione – et du coup, Mlle Romilda- passez devant."

Le couloir est étroit et mal éclairé, mais nous avançons le plus vite possible. Nous arrivons dans une petite pièce, qui ressemble étrangement à un bunker où un entrepôt. On entend plus que les bruits d'explosions.

Nous posons Romilda sur une chaise et nous essayons de la réveiller. Malefoy pose Millicent à coté d'elle, en nous demandant de nous en occuper. Une fois que tout le monde est arrivé, la porte – blindé de fer sur au moins deux bons mètres – se referme. Seuls deux gardes sont descendus avec nous. Je constate que Ron n'est pas l'un d'eux. Heureusement? Malheureusement? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je relève la tête: Malefoy tire sur le lobe de son oreille.

Je décide d'aller vers lui. J'enjambe donc Lavande, qui a été blessée par un éclat de verre à la jambe et que Hannah est en train de soigner à l'aide de la trousse de secours.

Dès que je l'atteint, Malefoy me lance un grand regard paniqué

"- Qu'est ce que je dois faire?

-Comment ça?

-Plusieurs filles sont venues me voir, en pleurs. Comment suis-je sensé réagir?

-Euh... Et bien...

-Comment ça se fait que vous, les femmes, pleurez aussi souvent?

-Vous ne savez pas comment réagir face aux pleurs d'une femme?"

Je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou pleurer. L'idée que Malefoy ne soit pas un génie dans tout les domaines le rend un peu plus humain, mais quand même...

Il à l'air dégouté et paniqué à la fois devant une femme qui pleure.

"- Et bien, la plupart du temps, quand les filles pleurent, c'est qu'elles veulent être consolée.

-Vraiment?

-Et oui. La majorité en tout cas.

-Vous êtes vraiment des créatures étranges...

-Ce serait plutôt à nous de dire ça! En attendant, vous devriez aller calmer les autres filles.

-Oui, je vais aller voir. Laquelle devrais-je consoler en premier?"

Là est toute la question. Malefoy compte sur moi pour le conseiller, mais je n'ai vraiment aucune idée. Quoi que...

"- Vous voyez la jolie rousse là-bas?

-Oui, elle a été particulièrement courageuse pendant l'attaque d'ailleurs.

-Vous devriez aller lui parler. Elle adore le sport et elle est très intelligente.

-Entendu."

Et il part à sa rencontre. Je pris pour que tout se passe bien. Pendant ce temps, je rejoins les autres, et j'essaye de les rassurer. Même si j'en aurai bien besoin moi aussi.

Quand tout d'un coup, je pense aux autres: Demelza, et mes servantes. Est ce qu'elles aussi ont pu rejoindre un abri? Déjà, est ce qu'il y a un abri pour les suivantes?

Je commence à stresser, et je décide d'aller poser directement la question à McGonagall.

Elle est en pleine discussion avec un homme d'un certain âge. Je sais que la politesse voudrait que je les laisse converser, mais j'ai trop peur pour cela.

"- Excusez moi

-Qu'y a t'il Mlle Hermione?

-Je voudrais juste savoir quelque chose.

-Et bien, allez y, en espérant que je puisse vous répondre.

-Mes suivantes, sont elles en sécurité?

-Vos, suivantes?"

Elle semble vraiment surprise, et l'homme à coté commence à pouffer. Qu'y a t'il de drole?

"- Et bien, elle n'est pas comme les autres, cette fille!

-Je le sais bien."

_Je suis là, je vous rappelle! Est ce que quelqu'un veut bien me répondre ?!_

"- Oui, il n'y a pas de problème. Les domestiques ont leurs propres abris, et à priori, aucun ne manque à l'appel.

-Merci beaucoup pour votre réponse."

Il a dit à priori. Ce qui signifie qu'il n'en est pas entièrement sûr. Vu tout ce que le couple royal nous cache, je ne le croit pas entièrement.

D'ailleurs, que fait il dans notre abri? Seules les Sélectionnées, le Prince, McGonagall, les deux gardes et lui sont dans cette salle.

Je l'observe minutieusement. Il est grand, mal peigné et mal coiffé, les tempes grisonnantes, une démarche raide – est ce qu'il a une jambe de bois?- et... Un faux oeil?

Contrairement aux autres, il n'a pas un uniforme particulier. Ou alors, un que je ne sais pas reconnaitre. Il sort une flasque d'une poche intérieure de sa veste et la porte à ses lèvres.

Il ne boit pas comme un Deux – ce qui doit être sa caste actuelle- mais plutôt comme un Six, voir un Sept.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cinq heures plus tard, des gardes sont venus nous chercher. Ils viennent de chasser les Mangemorts -puisque ce sont eux qui nous ont attaqués- et de sécurisé le Palais.

Ils nous escortent jusqu'à nos chambres, où nous sommes consignées pour la journée.

En passant dans les couloirs, nous pouvons constater l'étendue des dégâts: tout est détruit, déchiqueté. Les tableaux ont tous été jetés aux sols, et vu les traces, ont potentiellement servis d'armes. Plus loin, " On vous aura" est inscrit en lettres de sang sur un mur. Cette phrase est répétée sur un mur plus loin. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. A l'infini.

Combien y a t'il eu de pertes? Ron en fait il partie?

Un uniforme de servante maculé de sang est part terre. Le garde qui nous raccompagne l'enlève vite pour éviter qu'on le voit, mais c'est trop tard.

Et si il appartenait à Tonks, Katie ou Alicia?

Je trépigne d'impatience. Je veux rejoindre ma chambre au plus vite. Je vous promet que si je n'arrive pas dans ma chambre dans la minute qui suit, je me met à courir. Et tant pis pour les autres.

Heureusement pour moi, ce n'est pas la peine, puisque j'arrive trente secondes plus tard.

Et malheureusement, j'avais raison.

* * *

**Qui me déteste pour cette fin?**

**Si vous faites partie de ses personnes, sachez qu'en plus, l'autre chapitre est près, mais que je ne le met pas encore, juste par sadisme.**

*** rire diabolique ***

**A la prochaine!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Voici un nouveau chapitre!  
Il va être plus sombre que les autres. D'ailleurs, j'hésite à passer l'histoire en rated M.**

**Qu'en pensez vous? J'ai besoin de votre avis.**

**Mais d'abord, les réponses aux reviews:**

**Fan de Twilight: Décidemment, vous semblez être nombreuses à aimer le couple Ginny/Blaise. Quant à la suite, la voilà.**

* * *

Au moment où je rentre dans ma chambre, je retrouve Alicia en pleurs sous une vieille couverture en laine, qui a l'air de gratter affreusement. Katie est à coté d'elle, en train d'essayer de la consoler, mais je vois bien qu'elle aussi est pale comme un linge; quant à Tonks, elle est en train d'enlever son uniforme, qui est maculé de sang et presque entièrement déchiré.

Quand elles m'aperçoivent, elles se redressent, et commence à balbutier des excuses:

"- Excusez nous Mademoiselle!

-On repart tout de suite.

-On va ... " Elle renifle. " Finir votre robe pour le prochain Bulletin..."

Pas question de les laisser repartir dans cet état. Les trois m'ont l'air profondément mal, et Alicia étant nue, j'en déduis que l'uniforme doit lui appartenir. D'ailleurs, il y a du sang séché sur son visage. L'uniforme de Tonks est en mauvais état et Katie à l'air tellement choqué qu'elle a du assister à toute la scène.

Je décide de les interroger, mais d'abord, de les rassurer. Quoi qu'elles ai vécu, je doit être là pour elles.

"- Alicia, Tonks!

-Ou...Oui Mademoiselle?

-Aller chercher mes robes de chambres, et enfilez-les.

-Mais... Mademoiselle...

-On a pas le droit.

-Certes, mais c'est un ordre direct, et vous devez m'obéir, non?"

Tonks lâche un maigre sourire devant mon air faussement autoritaire et court chercher deux robes de chambre que je ne met jamais. Puis elle en tend une à Alicia, et je l'aide à l'enfiler. Bon, elles flottent dedans, mais au moins, elles ne sont plus nues.

Je leurs fait signe à toute les trois de s'asseoir, mais Alicia s'effondre à nouveau de pleurs à même le sol.

"- Katie?

-Oui Mademoiselle?

-Vas faire couler un bain chaud.

-Bien sur Mademoiselle.

-Et dès qu'il est pret, allez-y Alicia et toi, la baignoire devrait être assez grande.

-Vous, vous êtes sûre? C'est contre le règlement!

-On s'en fiche, du règlement. L'important, c'est que vous alliez mieux.

-Excusez nous de vous causez autant de soucis.

-Vous ne m'en posez aucun, il n'y a pas de soucis."

Mes deux plus jeunes caméristes s'en vont donc en direction de la salle de bain, et je reste seule avec Tonks. Elle est incroyablement silencieuse, et à l'air très mal à l'aise.

Je l'observe tout en m'asseyant sur le tabouret de ma coiffeuse.

Ses cheveux sont à l'air libre, puisqu'elle a perdu sa coiffe. Ils sont teints en rose, courts et totalement ébouriffés: on dirai qu'un pétard à explosé dans ses cheveux. Je pense avec amertume que c'est peut être le cas. Elle a également du sang sur le visage, et les lèvres en sang.

En poursuivant mon observation, je constate des marques violacés sur son cou et le haut de ses bras, et une bosse à l'arrière de sa tête. Ses jambes, laissées à nu par ma robe de chambre, sont marqués par plusieurs entailles superficielles et des bleus.

Ses points sont serrés autour d'un objet que je reconnait. J'écarquille les yeux de surprise.

"- Tonks?

-Oui Mademoiselle?

-Que fais-tu avec un poignard?"

Elle blêmit, et le lache. Il tombe sur le tapis, y laissant une tache de sang. Je le récupère et le pose sur ma coiffeuse. Je m'occuperais de ça plus tard.

Je continue de l'interroger, d'une voix beaucoup plus douce.

"- Tonks... Tu es couverte de blessures et tu as un poignard; Katie est aussi choquée que si elle avait vu un fantôme et Alicia est nue et en pleurs. Que c'est t'il passé?

-Et bien..."

Elle gigote quelques instants, se dandine d'un pied sur l'autre, ce qui trahi son malaise.

"- Ne t'inquiète pas, si tu ne veux pas que je le répète je ne le ferai pas, tu peux me faire confiance."

Elle respire un grand coup avant de se lancer.

"Et bien, ça s'est passé quand on rejoignait notre refuge..."

Elle me jette un coup d'oeil, pour voir si j'allais faire un commentaire. Mais je décide de la laisser parler sans rien dire.

" Nous étions dans un couloir en train d'amener des gateaux à une domestique qui venait d'accoucher. Je sais que nous ne sommes pas sensé quitter notre travail, mais...

Enfin, toujours est-il que quand l'alarme a retentit, nous étions encore loin de notre refuge. On s'est mis à courir, Mademoiselle, comme on a jamais couru. Mais au détour d'un détour..."

Elle renifle, et je pose ma main sur son épaule, sans rien dire. Elle trouve tout de même la force de continuer.

"-Il... Il y avait le corps d'un garde qui agonisait au sol. Il nous a hurlé de fuir, que les Mangemorts arrivaient. En fait il n'y en avait que deux. Le garde a tirer sur le premier, qui est mort, mais le garde avait aussi fini d'agoniser. J'ai poussé les filles et on est repartie en courant dans l'autre sens. Mais il était plus rapide, il avait déjà attrapé Alicia. Et, comment dire? Disons qu'il ne doivent pas avoir beaucoup avoir de femmes avec eux.

-Au mon Dieu!"

Je m'était juré de ne rien dire, mais là, ça m'a échappé. Je croise mes mains sur ma bouche, soudainement prise de violent hauts-le-coeur pendant que Tonks poursuivait son histoire.

"- C'était horrible. Il lui a arraché sa robe, puis il a commencé à lui lécher le visage. Katie était tombée, au sol, il l'avait poussé violemment. Je n'ai pas réfléchis et je me suis jetée sur lui. Il a commencé à m'étrangler en rigolant, puis il m'a jeté sur le garde. Ensuite, il s'est tourné vers Alicia et Katie, qui l'avait rejoint et essayait de la trainer pour fuir.

J'ai pris le fusil du garde mort, et j'ai essayé de lui tirer dessus. Mais c'est beaucoup plus difficile que ce qu'on dirait. Je l'ai loupé, et j'avais peur de toucher Alicia ou Katie. Entre-temps, il avait réattraper Alicia. Je lui ai foncé dessus avec la baïonnette, et je lui ai rentré en plein dans le ventre. La sensation d'une lame pénétrant la chair est horrible, mais j'ai du forcer quand même. Et pendant ce temps, il me frappait les jambes avec son poignard pour me faire tomber. Mais c'était trop tard. J'avais déjà gagné. Il s'est effondré sur Katie et Alicia. J'ai ramassé son poignard, je l'ai caché dans mon jupon, en me disant que ça pourrait être utile, et on a couru jusqu'au refuge. La porte n'était pas encore fermée. Alicia et Katie n'arrêtaient pas de pleurer, mais il y avait tellement de monde que personne ne s'en ai rendu compte. Puis à la fin, on est rentrée dans votre chambre, et vous connaissez la suite."

Mon Dieu. Et l'autre con qui m'assuraient qu'elles été en sécurité.

Une fois Tonks rassuré et les filles sorties du bain, qui, comme je le pensais, a réussit à les calmer, et malgès leur insistance, je courre chercher un papier pour écrire à Blaise. C'est un de mes alliés, et il connait tout le monde ici. Je suis sûre qu'il saura quoi faire.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il débarque dans ma chambre, paniqué. Je n'aurai peut être pas du écrire " J'ai besoin de te voir pour une urgence à cause de l'attaque de cette après-midi", parce qu'il a du s'inquiéter pour moi. Il fronce les sourcils en me voyant encore en robe de cocktail, avec mes caméristes autour portant mes robes de chambres, et assises sur mon lit.

Dès qu'il rentre dans la pièce, elles se redressent et font une petite courbette.

"- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Mademoiselle? Où est l'urgence?

-Ces trois jeunes femmes ont vécu une expérience plus que traumatisante. Je voulais savoir si un medecin ou un psychologue pouvait les recevoir.

-Non non Mademoiselle, ce n'est pas la peine. M Zabini, ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y a pas de ...

-Bien sur que si, Tonks! Alors, Zabini?

-Venez avec moi."

Il me prend par le bras et me traine de l'autre coté de la porte, où elles ne peuvent pas nous entendre.

"- Mlle, vous devez comprendre que les domestiques ne vont pas voir le médecin. Ils ne sont pas traité de cette manière.

-Mais...

-Peu importe ce qu'elles ont pu vivre. Des domestiques qui se vont un peu violentés, il y en a à chaque attaque. En aucun cas le médecin ne passe les voir.

-Je ne parle pas d'un petite agression!

-Pourtant, elles m'avaient l'air en parfaite santé.

-Physiquement, à peu près, mais pas mentalement! Bon sang, l'une d'elle a même tué un Mangemort, et elles n'ont pas le droit de se faire soigner?!"

On marche sur la tête! C'est juste horrible!

Le beau métis lève les yeux au ciel, et soupire en me disant:

"- Et qu'est ce qu'il me prouve que c'est le cas? Les Mangemorts récupèrent tout les cadavres pour qu'on ne les reconnaissent pas avant de repartir. Où ils les brulent. Dans tout les cas, on a aucune preuve qu'elle en ai effectivement tué un.

-Et si elle avait une preuve, les trois pourraient voir le médecin?

-Bien sûr! Elles auraient même une prime! Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on abat un Mangemort. C'est un acte héroïque qui doit être récompensé.

-Dans ce cas, allez chercher le médecin.

-Bien sûr, dès que vous m'aurait montré la preuve."

Pour la première fois de la journée, je souris. Tonks a ramené avec elle le poignard du Mangemort qu'elle a tué. Heureusement d'ailleurs. Je réalise en pensant aux paroles de Blaise que c'est peut être la première arme de Mangemort qu'il va voir. Saura t'il le reconnaitre et prouver sa véracité?

Si ce n'est pas le cas, j'appelle immédiatement Malefoy. Peut m'importent les règles en cet instant.

Je cours chercher sur ma commode le poignard, et fais signe à Blaise de me suivre.

Je lui tends le poignard. Il est très délicat, en onyx probablement, au vu de sa couleur. Mais le plus impressionnant reste la garde: un serpent enroulé autour de la lame. C'est une arme bien trop précise pour quelqu'un d'une classe inférieur. A moins qu'ils aient un forgeron dans leurs rangs, un Deux doit leur fournir des armes.

Blaise à des yeux ronds comme des soucoupe. Je croise les yeux, fière de moi.

" - Il arrive, ce médecin?

-Tout de suite, je vais donner ce poignard au Roi, puis je vais le chercher.

-Merci Blaise.

-Merci à toi et ta suivante! D'ailleurs...

-Oui?

-Peut être qu'un garde viendra pour poser des questions à tes caméristes.

-Entendu."

Et il part en courant.

Dix minutes plus tard, le même médecin qui était venu chez moi, celui avec les cheveux gras, arrive et examine mes caméristes.

Je l'entend hurler dans le couloir qu'après ce qu'il vient de voir, il exige de voir tous le personnel du palais, et que ceux qui gèrent les domestiques sont des incompétents.

Alicia vient me voir, un grand sourire peint sur ses lèvres:

"Grâce à vous, les choses commencent à changer. Vivement que vous soyez choisie comme Reine!"

* * *

**Alors, vous êtes du même avis?**

**Est ce que ce chapitre vous as plu? Il est très différent, donc je ne suis vraiment pas sûre de moi.**

**Est ce qu'il faut que je passe l'histoire en rated M?**

**Merci pour votre lecture, et a bientôt^^**


End file.
